The Fate of Destruction
by PompeyMagnus
Summary: My original first fanfic ever, starting from Episode 24 and going on, please read and review. Chapter 13 up, as NERV Headquarters crumbles to pieces, can Shinji, Asuka, Misato and the others find salvation? And what of Lt. Naota Kiriyama? ShinjixAsuka
1. Episode 24: A Pilot's Fate

* * *

Well, this is my first fanfic. I just registered recently. Yet I have been reading this site for a long, long time, and have read basically every NGE fanfic. Let me just rant a little about what I hate.

Rei-Shinji fanfics. Did anyone forget that she's part Lillith part Yui Ikari? It's incest. Also, I believe, she possesses no genitals. And they have her so OOC. She'd never really be able to get into a real romance.

Kawuro-Shinji yaoi. Well, I just don't like these. Mainly because, I also believe that Kawuro possesses no genitals like Rei. So much for those damn lemons...

Asuka-Rei yuri. Well these stories just make me sigh. Especially how OOC they are, and how they overuse the "fire and ice" symbolism and metaphors. retch

I also hate when new pilots are introduced, and they always happen to be German or Russian, and be 2D and be paired off with Rei or Asuka for no reason. (Although I'll be foolishly and hypocritically breaking this one and making a new pilot. )

I also despise Rei-Kensuke, where the Shinji-Asuka author is like, "Duh, I guess I need to pair everyone off. Although there's no reason for them to be together, guess I'll just lop them in". sigh

But I'm not one to talk, I haven't written a fanfic yet. Anyway...I guess I see Asuka as the only one for Shinji, only because she's the only feasible mate. Everyone else is either genital-less, homosexual, or family. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL.

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare...  
  
Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom  
  
Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto...  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare  
  
Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo...  
  
Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare  
  
Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru...  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru __nara__  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 24**

**_The Beginning of the End_**

* * *

**Ruins of Tokyo 3, Japan**

A young girl lay in stagnant waters, staring up through the ruins of a building which must once have been inhabited with happy people. She mumbled to herself as the tears she wanted to shed did not come.

"_Mom! Mom! They selected ME! I'm an elite pilot now! Number one in the world. I musn't tell anyone, but I'll tell you, mommy! Everyone is so kind to me, and they make me feel so special and I'm not lonely, even without daddy...Look at me...Mommy...Momma?!"_

A gruff voice preceding footsteps upon ruined gravel. "Are you Asuka Langley Sohryu?"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

"Section 2 Intelligence has just located and taken the Second Child into protective custody", Makoto spoke, facing Misato in NERV Command. "Although it's odd that it took them a week to find her".

"Something must be going on", responded Katsuragi, "The Fifth and Sixth child do arrive tomorrow. I've been told this Nagisa boy will pilot Asuka's Eva, but about of the Sixth?"

Makoto looked down and then responded, "Well, I haven't heard much, other than the fact his Eva hasn't been delivered yet...so I'm not sure. As for now I guess they're making him backup".

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

Shinji lay upon his futon, gazing up at the ceiling which was supposedly "familiar", yet he had not yet grown accustomed to this place, even after all this time.

"Rei...Ayanami...I feel something about her, something motherly. My mother, Rei...". Shinji pictured his father's cold gaze piercing through his body. Light glinting off his shades as he folded his hands in front of his face, perhaps hiding a malevolent smirk, or something worse.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters**

However, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was actually looking at that right now.

Gendo stared at her, revealing no emotion but an intense anger.

"Did you know my cat died? I hadn't seen it in a long time but".

"Silence. Why did you destroy the dummy plug system?"

"It wasn't the dummy plugs, it was Rei...", Ritsuko stated.

"You will answer my question, I am disappointed with you".

"You never expected anything of me!", screamed Akagi, heart wrenchingly. Gendo simply stared forward and ushered for the guards to take the sobbing woman out of his office.

Shinji Ikari stood in front of a familiar red Eva, gazing at it as if he were gazing at its pilot. He mumbled to himself. "Asuka...where are you? I need you...".

_Need her? But what would you talk to her about if she was here?_

"Well...I...I don't know".

_You see now, besides she hates you. You remember...after that angel did that to her mind_

Shinji struggled with the memories, but simply responded with one word. "Asuka...".

"Awww, my little Shinji, are you wasting away for her? Don't worry, she's been found".

Shinji spun around as the blush rose up his cheeks, and was face to face...well, perhaps chest to face with his guardian Misato. "Oh hey Misato...".

"You seem awfully down", Misato said, as if she did not know the reasons behind his depression, "But don't worry, they're bringing Asuka back to the apartment, and the Fifth and Sixth Child are arrive".

"The Fifth....and Sixth?".

"Yeah, but don't worry, the Fifth has his own apartment. The Sixth will be taking the guest room next to your room, although I advise both of you stay away from Asuka. Teenage girls are difficult to understand".

Shinji nodded and walked away, leaving his guardian worried and confused.

"Don't worry Shinji, you're not the only one experiencing pain...".

* * *

**Ruins of Tokyo 3, Japan**

Shinji stood next to the water, staring at the ruins of the city. With them had gone Toji and Kensuke, his best friends. He couldn't speak to Rei anymore, not after that...

_Shinji could see the Rei's giggling as they heard his voice, staring at him with their piercing red eyes._

And Asuka was beyond, him, beyond his bravery, beyond his energy, he couldn't take it anymore. He thought so little of his life that he wouldn't even expend the energy to end it, although sometimes he did think about suicide earnestly.

A humming pervaded the silence as the water slowly lapped against the shore.

A gray haired boy sat upon the shore, humming what seemed to be "Ode to Joy". It was almost beautiful, simply because of its contrast to the utter silence.

He turned to Shinji and grinned. "The song is good, it brings up great emotion. I think it is the greatest achievement of the Lillum culture, don't you think so, Shinji Ikari?"

"Lillum? Wait, how did you know my name?".

"I suppose you are unaware of your fame, Mr. Ikari. I'm the Fifth Child, Kawuro, Kawuro Nagisa".

"Ah, the Fifth? Well, you...don't need to call me Mr. Ikari, just call me Shinji, Mr. Nagisa".

Shinji shivered at the thoughts the name Ikari brought to his mind. Kawuro giggled, "Call me Kawuro, Shinji".

Kawuro and Shinji had been walking for quite a while, and Shinji was feeling quite odd.

_I feel something when he is around, something radiating from him, like an intense light_

"Something wrong Shinji-kun?".

Shinji blushed and stuttered, "N-No, nothing".

Kawuro grinned and then nodded, as if in complete understanding, then he turned towards the door of his apartment.

_I can't stand to go back there...I can't talk to Misato or see Asuka..._

"W-Wait..."

"Yes, Shinji?", spoke Kawuro, his back still to Shinji.

"C-Can I stay at your place for the night?".

Kawuro smiled inwardly and then spun around, ushering the Third Child in.

"Sure...".

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 24**

**_The Fate of the Pilots_**

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters**

Gendo Ikari sat behind his desk, his hands folded characteristically in front of his face. Fuyutsuki broke the silence uneasily.

"The Fifth seems to have made contact with Shinji".

"And the Sixth has arrived".

"Indeed....", Gendo smirked behind his hands.

"What do you make of this Ikari", spoke the older man, somewhat frustrated by Gendo's silence.

"It appears, Kouzo, that they have sent us two harbingers, one a harbinger of death, and the other of rebirth".

"Yes", muttered the Sub-Commander as Gendo continued to stare from behind his hands.

Finally Gendo stood up, and spoke to Fuyutsuki.

"Contact the Fifth Child, and have him brought in for a synch test with Unit 02".

Kouzo stared at Ikari, visibly moved.

"Ikari, surely you jest? What is the meaning of this?".

Gendo simply sat back down in silence, once again folding his hands in front of his face, his orange shades glinting in the dull light".

Made uneasy by the silence, the Sub-Commander realized the seriousness behind Ikari's words and went off to make the Commander's orders a reality.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Kawuro's Apartment **

Kawuro lay on his futon while Shinji lay on his back, on the floor.

"I think I should sleep on the floor"

Shinji smiled slightly.

"No, I'm staying at your place, I'm fine. I'll be okay on the floor".

Kawuro folded his hands behind his head and looked quite content.

"What did you want to say to me?"

Shinji glanced at the Fifth Child uneasily.

"Wha?"

"You wanted to tell me something, didn't you?"

"So much has happened, since I came. Before this, I lived with my teacher"

Shinji lay completely still, pausing for a few seconds.

"It was calm and boring in those days…I wasn't really doing anything. B-But, I think I was fine with that, there was really nothing that I had to do"

"Did you hate dealing with people?"

"More or less, I guess... But I didn't really care as much. However, I really hated my father…"

_Why am I telling all this to Kawuro?_

Shinji fidgeted uneasily on the floor and took a glance at the Fifth Child.

"Kawuro, why do you pilot Eva?"

Kawuro paused, and then grinned, "But Pilot Ikari, I have not as of yet piloted an Eva. I am a backup pilot".

Shinji stared at the ceiling and then continued.

"I-I don't know why I pilot this thing…at first I thought it was for my father's respect".

_"Good job, Shinji"._

"But he was just using me like Misato and Asuka and all the others…betraying me…"

_"Only infants need parents…and you are no longer an infant. Stand on your own two feet and walk…I learned to do the same"._

"He only called me because he needed me…."

_"Don't try to think we can understand each other. For some reason, people think that they can do that". Remember that they can't…Never completely. Never enough…._

"…needed me to pilot Unit 01".

_"…People…are such sad creatures"_

"And then he made me do that to Toji…and after all the things he's done to Asuka, Rei, and I, I don't think I can ever forgive him".

_"Good job, Shinji"._

"Sorry", muttered Shinji, breaking out of his daze, "you probably don't want to hear any of this anyway…"

Kawuro simply grinned and turned to his side, locking eyes with the Third Child, causing Shinji to blush slightly.

Then the Fifth Child did the unexpected, reaching out and touching Shinji's hand, softly, making him blush even more.

"You try to avoid personal contact of people even in touching. Why are you scared? Is it because that if you don't get to know the other person, that person wont be able to betray you or harm you in anyway? But if you don't interact, that feeling of sadness won't pass away, you must endure. Humans, no matter how they try, they will never completely drive sadness away because all men are fundamentally alone. But you know, you can forget sadness for a while if you interact and that makes life worth living."

"Kawuro…"

"You know, pain is something man must endure in his heart…"

Kawuro grinned as Shinji fidgeted nervously.

"And since the heart senses pain so easily some believe life is pain. You are delicate like glass, that is, your heart is"

"It is?"

"Yes, this is worth my empathy"

"Empathy?"

"I'm saying I love you"

"…"

Shinji stared at Kawuro as the boy smiled warmly and released Shinji's hand.

"I think I was born just to meet you."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

"Kawuro Nagisa, Kawuro of the seashore. Records erased just like Ayanami's...".

"Born on the same day as Second Impact", continued Makoto, "The Marduk Report on him was highly classified but I think I can hack into it".

"What, that's".

"Don't worry", Misato's aide-de-camp cut her off. She conceded and looked at the next folder.

"I'll call Shinji and have him greet the Sixth Child at my apartment, and have him move in. What do you know about this, Nao-".

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

"Naota Kiriyama, glad to meet you. You are the Third, Shinji Ikari, I presume". A tall, gaunt boy stood in front of the door of Misato's place, grinning at Shinji warmly as he stuck out his hand to shake.

_Or is he leering at me? He seems friendly enough._

Shinji took his hand, and took a moment to slowly examine the boy in front of him. The Sixth was tan and lean, with odd shades and a blue turtleneck with a black jacket.

_He's like a younger version of...father, except he seems friendly..._

"The quiet type eh?", spoke Naota as he released Shinji's hand, "So, ready to show me around the place?". Shinji nodded as his hand reached for the doorknob.

He'd spent the night at Kawuro's place, and it had all been confusing to him, he didn't know what to feel about Kawuro. And now another Child? Shinji felt exhausted.

_Kawuro and Naota. At least only one of them is coming to live here, I'm not sure what Asuka would think._

"Wait...Asuka", mumbled Shinji under his breath, reprehensively, "Don't tell me she's hom-". A yellow sneaker answered his question, as the redhead tread into his view and peered at him opening the door.

"So, who's this? Could you be the Second perhaps? Your beauty and skill has been rumored of, and I suppose they were true", Naota nudged Shinji friendly, "Shinji you dog, don't tell me you and-"

Naota's question was answered with a harsh slap across the face from an angry Asuka, while Shinji stared, quite frightened, only taking consolation in the fact that the slap hadn't hit him.

His stare wasn't only in fright however, he had been worrying about Asuka ever since she had returned, she seemed rather odd, at times returning to her fiery previous self, at times becoming even more violent, and sometimes she slumped around and hid herself like a hermit, completely devoid of energy

_"Asuka..."_

* * *

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yeah I suck, but first try. And don't worry, it'll get better. I hope.


	2. Episode 25: Tensions Rising

* * *

Yeah, yeah...that first chapter was awful...I'm truly a good writer, just not with fanfics apparently...I'll try to do better, and hopefully by the 10th chapter it'll be brilliant. 

Heheheh...

By the way, do people know or prefer a spelling of Nagisa's name? I've seen Kaoru, and a bunch of other stuff, but I could've sworn in the subtitles of my DVD 8, they call him "Kawuro". Hmmmm.....

To clarify the whole, "Why is Asuka not comatose or in the hospital for longer".

Well, it's mainly my stupidity. Ehehhe...But, let's just say in this alternate version, she wasn't in the tub for that long. You may think that she's too energetic, since she did get mind raped, but I'll make it evident she's been psychologically damaged sometime...

And don't worry, I'm not setting Naota up with Asuka...God that would be cheesy...

And by the way, I'm using manga Toji and combining him with anime Toji. You see, in the manga, Toji is much cooler and has a New Yorker accent, but also in the manga...well, he dies. In the anime he doesn't have the accent, but at least he doesn't die, he only loses an arm and a leg.

By the way. Computer messages are in asterisks, and thoughts/flashbacks are in italics

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare...  
  
Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom  
  
Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto...  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare  
  
Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo...  
  
Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare  
  
Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru...  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

****

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 25**

_**Tensions Rising**_

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

Naota just smirked as Asuka's hand headed towards him. He'd been trained well in boxing and kickboxing, so he could've simply blocked the attack. Kiriyama was legendary among his peers for his defending, yet he'd figured the girl's attack couldn't have had much power behind it.

_Boy, was I wrong_

Naota reeled back from the blow as Shinji stared in horror.

_Oh god, oh god, I think he's bleeding_

Naota eyed Asuka as a few drops of blood fell from his mouth, a glint of anger on his face. He felt an urge to strike back, yet quickly restrained himself.

It was at that moment Misato walked in, and just stopped in her tracks as the Children continued what they had been doing as if nothing had changed.

Shinji was cowering towards door, as if he wished to be assimilated into it and escape.

Asuka was glaring at a boy who seemed to be bleeding slightly, but was now smiling grimly.

"Don't tell me you're the Sixth Child?", moaned Katsuragi as she realized the fights that would be erupting over the household. She really needed a beer...

Naota just spun around and clamped Shinji on the shoulder smiling.

"Correct, I am the Sixth, I presume you are my new guardian, Miss Katsuragi".

Asuka just shuffled off to her room, muttering something about a "idiotic little boyst" under her breath.

Misato gave him a bright smile. "You can call me Misato, Naota, we're like a happy family here in Tokyo-3", she beamed, ignoring the trickle of blood on Naota's face.

"I'll show you to your room, it seems you've already met Shinji...and Asuka. Don't worry, I'm sure you guys will all get along, she's been through some hard times, so I guess that's why she's so angry".

Shinji listened to Misato's words, slumped in the corner of the room, an odd look on his face.

_Well, I didn't notice any change..._

_She still seems to be the same angry pilot, just a child, like me...The Sixth seems more mature, but I can't figure out Kawuro, there's something bright about him, like some kind of kind aura surrounding him._

Shinji slumped over against the couch, his attention caught on a pre-Second Impact show.

A ball of meat was on the screen, and was dancing around while a giant rabbit made of metal danced along with him. Naota was watching avidly, laughing wholeheartedly at the odd humor.

"What the hell is this? You idiots watch some weird stuff, I hate pre-Impact programming.". She slapped the remote out of Shinji's hand, leaving a red mark on it, and grabbed the remote angrily. Naota simply chuckled.

"Is she always like this Shinji? Thank god for me huh? The number of sexes has been balanced and the house is in peace".

_Peace...oh God he doesn't know what he's getting himself into...I don't see any peace here... _

"Stop talking about me right in front of my face, imbecile!", roared Asuka as she pushed Shinji off of the end of the couch and settled down in front of the television, changing the channel to some cheesy post-Impact soap opera.

"So, you wanna fight for the remote, Second Child".

Shinji spun around and stopped heading for his room, shocked at Naota's words.

_He's treading dangerous water...he doesn't know what Asuka is like. I guess he'll find out why Toji and Kensuke called her a demon..._

Naota held his fists in front of his face almost playfully and grinned, "Come on". Asuka stared at the television, as if he didn't exist, but you could see her face twitching in an odd emotion Shinji couldn't and preferred not to decipher.

"Alright! You asked for it, you heard him Third, he asked for it...Don't go crying into Misato's bosom after I show you who's boss of this house...".

Asuka swung her fist at Naota's face, where it was met with a firm block. She growled and swung again, sending a flurry of punches towards Naota.

The Sixth just bounced back playfully, blocking the blows rapidly.

"What are you afraid to hit a girl? Take some offensive, you spineless creep!".

The Sixth simply deflected her latest punch and leered at her through his shades.

"You're the one who can't even touch me", Naota chuckled.

_Bad idea...It's not a good idea to challenge Asuka_

Shinji just groaned, knowing he couldn't stop the inevitable. After all, he was just a child, these two were like wild animals.

"Can't hit you? How about this?!", Asuka roared with fury and landed a kick on the Sixth.

The large boy toppled over in pain, groaning awfully loud while the Second Child simply smirked confidently and walked to her room.

Shinji slowly turned the boy over, wondering what could defeat such a strong fighter. Then he noticed the footmark on Naota's crotch.

_Oooh, dang...For us guys that's like the angel's core...I wouldn't be surprised if the Sixth just spontaneously exploded right here. I hope it didn't leave any damage._

Shinji tried to get Naota to stop groaning, but failed, simply sighing and walking back to his room and the comfort of his futon and SDAT.

He sat there, drowning out reality and the outside world under the loud din of "Ode to Joy".

* * *

"So, what is the status of the Children, Agent Kurahashi?". 

The Section Two Agent just stared through his binoculars as he crouched on the rooftop of a neighboring building.

"Well, Ikari and Sohryu seem to be asleep. Major Katsuragi is passed out on the table, but noting the empty shells of beer cans, no concern seems necessary".

"And the Sixth?".

"Well, he seems to be rolling on the floor holding his privates, apparently in great pain. I believe it is the blow the Second Child delivered to him".

"Commander Ikari?".

"Indeed...that will be all", spoke Gendo as he turned off his cell phone and shook his head.

_Youth these days, no respect whatsoever..._

* * *

Shinji awoke to the sweet-as-honey yet oddly horrifying voice of Asuka Langley Sohryu, and instinctively covered his crotch in horror, checking if everything is all right. 

_Boy did I have some nightmares last night...but at least Asuka was in them, no matter what horrible things she did to me, and my various body parts..._

"God, you pervert, stop playing with yourself with your stupid fantasies of me and wake up! We've got to get going, we're going to be late!".

Shinji stumbled out of his room, although Asuka seemed to be dragging him out quite powerfully.

"Uh, Asuka, where are Misato and the Sixth Child?"

Asuka just glanced at him, annoyed simply by his presence as she dug into her cereal.

"Whatever, she's off at NERV and that imbecile probably ditched us and got to school early".

She beamed, "Or maybe he's just frightened of me because of what I did to him last night. That's what happens when you mess with the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu! Size doesn't matter one bit", she said with an air of accomplishment and superiority.

_Yeah, when you go below the belt... _Shinji thought, although he'd never voice this opinion out loud, because of the danger of getting his reproductive organs crushed. Shinji shuddered as a mental image of Asuka doing just that popped up in his head.

"Stop spacing out you idiot!", Asuka groaned as she brought him, thankfully, out of his daymare

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 25**

**_A Living Memory_**

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

Shinji strode into his classroom late to the chattering of many boys and girls, as Asuka strode in behind him, pinching him harshly below that eyelevel of the teacher and whispering only audibly for the frightened Third Child to hear.

"You get me late again, and I'll do to you what I did to that Naota boy".

Shinji stumbled to his seat and groaned, opening his computer.

_Wait, where is the Sixth? Misato told me he was in our class, but I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he's at the hospital?_

Shinji shuddered...

_I wouldn't be surprised...that blow would've destroyed me..._

It was then the Fifth Child; Kawuro Nagisa strolled into the room. He beamed at the class, but for some reason Shinji felt as if that smile was meant solely for him alone.

The teacher yawned and patted Kawuro on the shoulder.

"Introduce yourself, Mr. Nagisa".

Kawuro grinned oddly and began.

"Hello, I am Kawuro, Kawuro Nagisa, pleased to meet all of you".

The class just kind of stared at this boy with crimson eyes and odd gray hair as he took his seat beside Hikari.

A message popped up on Shinji's screen.

Hey, Shinji what's up? You seem kind of down recently. Is it about the new Child? I heard that there's been a Sixth and Fifth already picked, do you know if they have their own Evas?

Shinji groaned inwardly.

_Kensuke again...he must be hacking into his dad's computer again...He's going to get caught one of these days._

Shinji quickly typed up and sent a response as the teacher approached.

Uh, I don't know. I haven't heard much, you know, like you said, before, I'm just a pilot, some info doesn't concern me.

Shinji shook his head, he was such a bad liar, even in cyberspace.

Shinji sidled up against his locker, as the school slowly emptied. He really didn't want to walk home with Asuka today, she'd probably kill him anyway, hopefully he'd escape from her clutches on this already awful day.

Kensuke and Toji found him though.

"Yo, Shinji, what's goin on man?", chuckled Toji, his prosthetic leg clomping on the ground. The noise brought horrors back into Shinji's mind.

_The dummy plug...Father...Toji_

"Oh, hey Toji, not much I guess".

Toji grinned knowingly.

"Hiding from da Red-Devil again? I don't blame ya man, she's a bitch ta da bone!".

"Uh...Toji?", spoke Kensuke, his voice wavering.

"Huh? GACK", Toji let out an odd noise as Asuka came up from behind him kneed him in the stomach.

"That'll teach you Stooges to talk behind my back".

"Gaaah! Run!", shouted Kensuke as he grabbed Toji, who in turn grabbed Shinji's hand.

The red head slowly shook her head in amusement and slight disgust as the Three Stooges scampered away.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

****

Naota Kiriyama leaned against the wooden partition, slowly pulling a cigarette out from his pocket and lighting it with a match.

A voice spoke up from behind him while the smoke slowly wafted in the air.

"That is a bad habit for a boy your age".

Naota did not turn, simply staring ahead as he inhaled.

"That isn't your concern now, is it?"

"No, of course not. Have you begun contact with the Children?"

"Indeed, I have met both Ikari and Sohryu"

"And the First and Fifth Children?"

"No, I have not, yet I believe you realize the reason for their scarceness"

"Yes, certainly, we are in the business of intelligence. Are you sure you weren't followed here?"

"Yeah, as sure as I could be, Section Two was quite difficult to evade"

"Just be careful, the last man in your position was killed, you realize the danger of this situation"

"Yes, get on with the information already, I haven't much time, I was supposed to be at school right now", Naota smirked, his shades glinting in the dawn light.

"The Council has determined the strike date. Units 05-13 have been prepared, along with Unit 14"

Naota nodded solemnly

"Good, I missed Unit 14. Is that all?"

"Yes Lieutenant".

"Then get going"

"Sir"

And the producer of the voice slowly disappeared, a shadow in the glaring sunlight.

****

Agent Kurahashi peered through the scope from his position on the roof of a nearby warehouse, as the Sixth Child slowly departed from the brown partition and made his way down the street, most likely back to Major Katsuragi's residence. The man slowly pulled out his cell phone and pressed a single button, speaking into the contraption quickly.

"Commander Ikari, sir?"

"Yes, agent?"

"The Sixth Child has spoken with the JSDDF contact, what shall I do?"

"Let him be, let him think he is safe, let him play into our hands"

"Yes, commander"

"Goodbye, Agent, do not act until I give you fresh orders".

* * *

****

**Tokyo**** 3, ****Japan******

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

****

Gendo Ikari put the phone down and sat back down behind his desk, taking the position he often took when deliberating on something. His silk gloves were folded in front of his face, masking his expression. Fuyutsuki simply stood beside the desk, the silence in the room was almost tangible.

It was then that the younger spoke.

"Fuyutsuki, attend to the matter at hand. I am off to see Yui"

Fuyutsuki nodded as the Commander stiffly stood up and left the room.

_I just hope she will be as overjoyed to see you as you are to see her...Ikari_

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Outside Tokyo 3 Public School**

****

The three friends slowed their pace when they were a safe distance from Asuka, rather far as they had ran for a few minutes.

"Dang Kensuke, she ain't got any respect or nuthin, she is a bitch ta da bone...".

"Uh yeah Toji, but you ought to watch your back next time you start calling her that".

Shinji seemed distant, and out of the conversation.

"Yo, Shin-man, what's wrong? Somethin' eatin' ya? Don't tell me the Red-Headed Devil is gettin' ya down?".

Shinji just shook his head as he turned towards the street Misato's apartment was.

"Nah, I'm okay Toji, I have to go though, see you".

The Third Child abruptly left.

"Man, somethin' is totally getting to him, don't you think Kensuke?"

"Yeah, well, I wish he'd just put in a good word with Misato, there could still be room for a Seventh Child".

Toji slapped him lightly on the head and grinned.

"You sure are weird sometimes man".

Shinji turned back to glimpse his friends disappear in the distance. He really didn't feel like going back home, not to Asuka and Misato and all that...

_Maybe I can go to Ayanami_..._No, I can't talk to her without being afraid, not after that...besides she doesn't even remember me anymore _

Shinji sighed._ But I remember her...that time she smiled, it was like she had done it all for me...and the times she held my hand...and the time I fell on top of he..._

Shinji cut off his stream of thought, blushing at the thought of what had occurred.

"Yo, dickwad, what are you thinkin' 'bout? Little boys? Ya freak".

Shinji spun around and a tall boy with dark brown hair filled his vision.

_Oh...crap._

It was Kariudo Hachimitsu...class tough guy.

He'd been picking on the kids in the classroom frequently, and it seemed that he also hated Evangelion Pilots...

_Well, practically everyone hates us...all I cause is pain._

Images of Toji flashed through his mind, along with a flood of memories.

"_Okay, new kid...Listen up!! My younger sister was hurt bad...real bad...She's still in da hospital! My dad and gramps work in your lab and I'm da only one who can stay with her!"_

A fist to the face, a best friend...

"You listening kid? I know you tink youse da hotshot because you're an Eva pilot, but you hurt my girlfriend in your last little battle..."

"_It ain't da goin' dere I mind...But supposin' she ends up with some scar? She'll never be a babe! Don't cha feel sorry for her?"_

"Whose fault d'ya tink it was?!".

"_It's your fault! She was pinned under rubble because YOU had to go crashin' around!"._

"Don't think you're so hot..."

"..._just because they're all over ya!!" _

"_Sorry"_

"Sorry"

"Are you kiddin' me kid? Sorry-"

"_-just don't cut it!"._

"_What do you want me to do? Kneel down and beg for forgiveness"._

Shinji felt those same words leave his mouth....and another fist slam into his face.

Only this time it was followed by a flurry of kicks and punches.

* * *

**Tokyo**** 3, ****Japan******

**NERV Headquarters, Evangelion Storage Facility**

Kawuro Nagisa stood in front of a crimson Eva, that eternal friendly smile across his face, even in the soon to be intense situation.

He stared directly at Eva Unit 02 and grinned warmly.

"It is time. Let us go, Adam's dark shadow, servant of the Lillum!"

The boy simply walked off the boardwalk, floating in thin air up in front of the Eva's head unit.

The Eva Unit quickly flashed red and activated.

* * *

**Tokyo**** 3, ****Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

Makoto let out a frightened yelp as the consoles in front of him began to flash with red and kanji.

Maya began frantically typing on the laptop in front of her while Aoba slowly stirred from his sleep. He eyed the console just about the same time Makoto did.

"Angel attack?!"

"Contact the Commander and Major Katsuragi! Get the attack siren on!"

* * *

Misato shifted behind her desk, knocking over a few empty cans of beer as she stared at the solitaire game on her laptop. 

_Could things get anymore boring…_

It was then that her cell phone began to ring and a familiar siren filled her ears

_Oh god Misato…always be careful for what you wish for, even if it's unintentional_

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Outside Tokyo 3 Public School**

****

Apparently, unlike Suzahara, Hachimitsu would _not_ back down, and it seemed Shini wouldn't be saved by unforseen circumstances like an Angel attack.

Only this time, Shinji had someone to back him up.

Kariudo let out a moan as Naota's fist slammed into his face. The bully toppled to the ground, apparently downed by a strong haymaker.

Quickly rebounding back up, Hachimitsu let loose a low, threatening growl.

"Who in da hell are youse?!", bellowed Kariudo as he swung his right fist towards Naota's face.

Quickly blocking the attack, Naota sent his fist slamming into Kariudo's face. Then, as the bully's defenses broke down, a wave of fists cascaded against Kariudo, pummeling him senselessly to the hot, unforgiving asphalt.

"Who am I? I am the Sixth Pilot of the Evangelion, Naota Kiriyama".

Shinji stared in awe; he had never seen someone move so effortlessly and gracefully in battle.

Naota waved a hand in front of the Third's face, concerned.

"You okay Shinji?"

Shinji just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"W-Why weren't you a-at school?"

Naota smiled as he kicked Kariudo once more in the belly and helped the Third Child up.

"Personal matters arise, let's go back to the Major's place, she'll probably want you to get cleaned up".

Walking back towards Misato's apartment, Shinji couldn't help but smile at the energy this boy radiated. He seemed at peace despite the blood all over his shirt.

That is until a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

"Where the hell were you guys?", roared an angry feminine voice.

"Oh god", muttered Shinji to himself as the Second Child came up behind them and eyed Naota suspiciously.

"Hey boy, how are your 'nads doing".

Naota couldn't help but let a groan loose as they headed back towards the apartment.

Suddenly all three of their cell phones started ringing; all with odd ringtones, Shinji having "Ode to Joy", Asuka having some unidentifiable song which seemed rather loud, maybe pre-Second Impact rock music, and for some reason Naota had the Rocky theme. Almost simultaneously a blue sports car sped towards them, flipping over multiple times and landing on it's wheels in front of them. Misato opened the door quickly, ignoring the damage to her beloved car for the time being and let loose a shout.

"Shinji, Naota, Asuka, get in! There's an angel attack!".

* * *

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. No matter what you say about it sucking, you've gotta admit it's better than the sucky Chapter 1. I told you I'm improving. Eheheh...

Oh yeah, I left you at the clichéd cliffhanger. I think I've read a million NGE fanfics on this site that cut the chapter off right when an angel attack is announced. Eheheh...

About the whole parallel Kariudo-Toji thing, the quotes are straight from the manga. I'm going to sprinkle stuff from my mind, the manga, and the show...

Things will get more exciting as the chapters pass by, I hope. I'll try to stretch out the time until End of Evangelion, since I am using that ending, not the series ending. Of course, with all the changes, things will be quite different. For the better? Well, you'll see...


	3. Episode 26: A Betrayal of Trust

* * *

Whoop...yeah...I appreciate your reviews...I've gotten valuable input on how much I suck...but then again, you guys saw this coming, right? I mean, I did blatantly break one of the golden rules I stated at the beginning of the story...at least I'm not pairing the Sixth off...Or am I?! Mwahahaha! Maybe I'll make a fanfic that breaks every single rule of mine simultaneously...but that's for another time... 

My next story will either be that or the most utterly depressing, angst and cliché-ridden bloated corpse of a fanfic ever made in the history of man. I have really cool plan for my next fanfic, but I guess I ought to focus on making Fate of Destruction...less sucky. 

Dudes...sometimes I just like reverting back into a reader status...these fanfics are so cool...I just hope I'm not making crappy stories with tons of borrowed ideas from all the fanfics I've read....hint hint... and you've noticed Rei is nonexistent...No, this isn't because of my S/A bias...it's because of my stupidity...but she's "gone missing"...I'll figure something out....

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare...  
  
Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom  
  
Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto...  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare  
  
Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo...  
  
Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare  
  
Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru...  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru __nara__  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 26**

**_A Betrayal of Trust_**

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

The blue sports car speeded maniacally through the streets, knocking man a pedestrian out of the way.

Asuka grumbled as the occupants tried to keep their stomach contents in their stomachs.

"Why do we need the Sixth? He doesn't even have an Eva!"

Misato glanced at the Second Child and then spoke.

"Well, the First Child has gone missing...and the Commander hasn't even begun a search".

Shinji looked up, startled.

_Ayanami? And Father...._

"Stupid Wondergirl, leaving right when we need her..."

Misato glanced back again as the car entered the lift down to the Geofront.

"Naota will pilot Unit 00".

"But what about that stupid Fifth Child? And he hasn't even had any synch tests with it!"

Katsuragi just stared forward once more seemingly hesitant as she muttering in a barely audible tone.

"Commander's orders...."

_Ayanami...Kawuro...what are you doing to them father?_

* * *

**Unknown**

A group of gray obelisks stood in the darkness, labeled with numbers and different information. Voices could be heard playing off the walls in the cold, damp darkness.

"Now we must attend to the most important matter at hand"

"The NERV organization, established to execute the wishes of SEELE"

"It was enacted to make our scenario a reality".

"Yes, yet now a single zealous individual is now dominating it".

"We must wrench it back into our own dominion".

"It is time"

"Time to return NERV and the Eva series to their proper role"

"Ikari, you shall play the pariah for crossing SEELE".

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Evangelion Storage Facility**

****

Their intended pariah stood in front of the large violet monstrosity known as Unit 01, staring intently at it.

"I'm afraid there isn't much time left for accomplishing our goal".

Gendo paused, staring at the Evangelion he was conversing with.

"However the Lance has been eliminated, it would have impeded our processes, yet it is currently unsalvageable".

The Commander stared intently at Unit 01's pale white eyes.

"The final angel known as Tabris has come, and is already enacting the scenario. With its destruction our wishes shall be born soon"

Gendo paused once more, his cold chiseled face revealing an emotion that seemed to convey great impatience and a yearning for something.

He whispered finally before he left.

"Please have patience...Yui..."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

****

A blue-haired girl lay against an old futon, letting loose a sneeze that shattered the calm surrounding her, and the lack of expression on her face.

Her crimson eyes stared intently at the wall in front of her.

_Why am I here?_

_Why was I brought here? _

_Why am I still alive?_

_For what purpose?_

_For whose purpose?_

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

Misato and the three Children rushed in just as Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki did, clearly out of breath. It was chaos in the control room as technicians and operators dashed into their positions.

Fuyutsuki strode into it, speaking calmly.

"Put Shinji in Unit 01 and have the Sixth Child get into Unit 00"

Asuka slumped against the wall, seething with rage. This was her toy, her robot, and she couldn't pilot it, let alone do anything when someone had stolen it.

Katsuragi approached Makoto quickly.

"What is the situation?"

"Eva Unit 02 has activated!"

"That's impossible! Asuka's right here!"

"What's wrong with my Eva?!"

"Who the hell is piloting it?", Misato shouted quickly.

Maya spun around form her controls, her face distorted in fear.

"It's unmanned! The entry plug hasn't even been inserted yet!"

"Where's the Fifth Child?"

Hyuga stared at the monitor and shouted nervously.

"A.T. Field detected in Central Dogma!"

"Eva Unit 02?!"

"No! It's the Fifth Child! His pattern...The blood pattern is blue! It's definitely an-"

"Angel", whispered Misato in awe. The last one, the 17th, had finally come...

Makoto stared at the screen as the two Eva Units prepared to launch.

"The target has passed the fourth defensive layer and is still descending!"

Commander Ikari entered the area and took his seat, as Fuyutsuki looked on.

"Evacuate the area, seal all shutters and armored partitions surrounding Central Dogma, we need to buy some time"

Aoba nodded.

"Closing all bulkheads, immediately. All personnel, evacuate. All personnel, evacuate immediately"

Fuyutsuki turned to Gendo.

"God have mercy, so it was true. SEELE has sent an angel to us"

"Yes, indeed. The old man wants to advance his schedule using us as his tools. It was expected"

**

* * *

**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 26**

_**Knockin' on Heaven's Door**_

**

* * *

**

**Unknown**

****

The obelisks stood in a grim circle, the voices echoing once more.

"The last angel has intruded into Central Dogma"

"Exactly as we planned"

"Ikari, you were our good friend"

"A comrade"

"An understanding collaborator"

"However, this shall be your final task"

"Unit 00 will not be sufficient to defeat Tabris"

"Now you must use Unit 01"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

"Unit 02 has penetrated the 14th armored shutter and it's still descending!"

Hyuga spun around to see Gendo stared calmly with his hands folded in front of his face.

"Sir! The target has broken through the second barrier!"

"Send Unit 01 to pursue it, hold Unit 00 as backup"

"But sir? Shouldn't we send both of them in, the angel's abilities are unknown"

Gendo glared icily at Misato.

"Those are my orders, I suggest you follow them"

"Yes sir"

Gendo stared ahead, the light glinting of his glasses.

"Under all circumstances the last angel must be kept from entering Terminal Dogma"

_But why did the angel take Unit 02?_ thought Misato as she peered at the Second Child, who had her head between her knees in silence.

Fuyutsuki leaned in beside Gendo, whispering.

"You don't think it's going to attempt to fuse with Unit 02, do you?"

"Or will it try to bring up about our total destruction. No matter, Unit 01 must eliminate it"

Shinji Ikari trembled inside his Eva, his fists opening and closing, and his voice wavering and loud.

"No! No! No! It's...It's not possible! I won't believe that Kawuro's an angel! It's a lie!"

Naota stared through the video monitor, not knowing what to say to reassure his fellow pilot when Misato's voice broke through.

"It's a fact Shinji, and you must accept it. Prepare to engage it in combat, do you understand?!"

Shinji just stared ahead, his face growing cold, and his face determined.

Eva Unit 01 began descending.

Kawuro Nagisa stared up and smiled warmly, as he floated downward alongside Unit 02.

"Shinji,, you are late"

A wavering, unbelieving grin of insanity danced across Shinji's face.

"Y-You betrayed me...You betrayed the trust I placed in you, our friendship! You betrayed me just like me father did!"

Gendo Ikari simply continued to stare forward, no emotion revealed.

"Unit 01 is approaching the Fourth Layer, it's about to engage the target"

Shinji's fists clenched as he saw Eva Unit 02 before him.

"Dammit! Kawuro!!", he roared.

Kawuro simply grinned widely, his eyes bright.

"I have been waiting for you Shinji"

"Kawuro!!"

Unit 01 charged in, grappling with Asuka's Eva. Their metal armor creaked and slammed into the walls as the two Evas battled.

Shinji activated the command to eject his precision knife, muttering waveringly.

"Asuka...I-I'm sorry"

Unit 02 responded by drawing its knife as well.

The two blades clashed against each other, sparks flying as Kawuro simply floated down alongside them.

"The Eva series was born from Adam, born from man's antithesis. And yet the Lillum will utilize that which they hate most of all in order to survive"

Shinji glanced at Kawuro, confused.

Kawuro peered at the two Evas.

"I do not understand".

Almost as quickly as those words left Shinji's mouth, Eva Unit 02 brought its blade down in an arc at Shinji, who promptly deflected it with his own.

"Kawuro! Stop! Why is this happening?!"

"Your Evas and I are composed of the same matter, born from Adam, I can synchronize with the Eva easily as long as there is no dominant soul"

Sparks flew off the clashing blades as Unit 02 continued pushing the knife closer.

"Unit 02's soul is now hiding itself, thus it is under my control"

"No!"

Shinji slashed his knife wildly, pushing Unit 02 back, the blade making its way towards Kawuro's floating form.

The precision knife was stopped by a blinding , golden aura, which promptly surrounded Kawuro.

_Is th-that what I think it is?!_

"No?! You've got your own A.T. Field?!"

"Yes, or at least that is what you Lillum call this, the light of my soul. A sacred territory in which no one may intrude! Aren't you Lillum even aware yet, that your so-called A.T. Field is merely that wall that encloses every mind that exists!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about!", screamed Shinji.

Kawuro's A.T. Field grew, slamming into Unit 01's and pushing it back into the walls of the shaft.

"Kawuro!"

Unit 02's knife slammed deep into Unit 01's shoulder, triggering an even sharper scream from Shinji, who swung his knife at Asuka's Eva with rage.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

"Both Evas has penetrated all the way to the final layer!"

Maya turned to the Commander.

"Twenty seconds until the targets reach Central Dogma".

Misato leaned in beside Hyuga, whispering into his ear.

"If Unit 01's signal is cut off or disappears or if any other changes should occur for the worst-"

Misato's aide-de-camp stared grimly at his keyboard.

"I know, I'll initiate the self-destruct for this entire facility. It's better than letting Third Impact take place..."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay Major, dying beside you wouldn't be a bad way to go out at all..."

"Thank you"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

****

The two Evas grappled each other at close quarters, their arms wrapped around each other in gripping embraces as they jabbed their knives into each other, blood slowly dripping out of the wounds.

Kawuro floated away from them, staring ahead.

_This is mankind's fate. The thread of human hope is spun with the flax of sorrow._

A blinding flash covered the area.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

Explosions rocked the command center, sending Misato stumbling back.

"What in the hell is that?!"

Hyuga spun around. "It's another AT-Field, the strongest we've ever detected!

Aoba growled uneasily

"It's shutting out everything, light, magnetism, sub-atomic particles"

Misato looked on, shocked. "It's blocking out everything?"

Hyuga nodded.

"I can't sense anything, the target, Unit Two, Unit One, they're all gone. We've lost communication with the pilot."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

The two Evas slammed down upon the ground, Shinji moaning in pain as Kawuro landed and took one look back, floating away.

_Kawuro?! Why? What are you doing?!_

"Kawuro! Don't do it Kawuro!"

The Fifth Child's face looked grim and sad, but he continued floating away.

"No! Kawuro! Don't do i-AAAH!", Shinji screamed in pain as Unit 02 plunged its precision knife into his Unit's calf.

Unit 02 pulled Shinji's Eva back, slamming a fist into its face and halting its movement towards Kawuro.

Shinji roared in agony and fury as he slammed his knife into Unit 02's chest.

Kawuro floated in front of the armored shutter, and simply glanced at the controls. It quickly activated and opened. The final angel quickly entered.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

Maya stared at the screen

"No! The final safety system has been bypassed!"

Hyuga looked grim.

"They've finally reached it, Heaven's door is open"

Misato's fists clenched as she looked on.

"Then the angel has finally reached its goal. Get ready".

Hyuga nodded, sweat dripping off his face.

"What is Shinji's status?!"

"He's still grappling with Unit 02, he's having a hard time though...His synch ratio is fluctuating rapidly!"

Gendo stared ahead, and then spoke, his cold, determined voice rising above all others.

"Deploy Unit 00"

* * *

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter Three...It may have seemed by the book in a way (er, by the anime, you know what I mean), but don't worry, Chapter Four will be quite different, and as the Chapters go by, more interesting things will come by, although I wonder how long I'm going to take between the defeat of the final angel and the whole SEELE invasion...If I choose to take the story in that direction, that is...

And by the way, I've been editing FoD to make it less sucky, and I'm going to add new chapters too...It'll still probably be my worst fanfic, so I recommend reading and reviewing my other two ongoing ones, "Neon Genesis Evangelion: Madness" and "End of Evangelion: Darkness"


	4. Episode 27: Kawuro's Fate

Well, in a few chapters, this story has gone from really awful, to awful, to mediocre! Meh, it's not that I'm a bad writer, I just consider fanfiction the lowest form of creativity.  Then why am I reading and writing them you may ask? Because I'm an Evangelion freak. The power of Neon Genesis Evangelion is the only thing that could ever get me to write and read fanfics (Except "Like Father, Like Son", I love that fanfic! It's my favorite ever…rock on to the guy who wrote it…whoever it is…)

I've been editing this story, and I'm going to be adding new chapters while writing more chapters for my other two fics, "Neon Genesis Evangelion: Madness" and "End of Evangelion: Darkness"

Just know that as my writing priorities go, the list is like this:

1.) Neon Genesis Evangelion: Madness

2.) End of Evangelion: Darkness

3.) The Fate of Destruction

4.) Neon Genesis Evangelion: The New Age

5.) My Two Dads 

Writing for FoD is pretty painful, but I'm hoping as the next few chapters come around I'll turn it from painful to read, to only causing a searing pain in your skull. 

Ehehehhe…

Well, time to start the show….

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 27**

_**Kawuro's Fate**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

Shinji Ikari let out a roar of anger and energy as he slammed his progressive knife into Unit 02's head unit, sending it slamming down to the ground.

_Asuka is going to kill me…she still can't pilot because of her synch ratio though…_

Unit 01 stomped down roughly on the red Evangelion, the purple unit's legs slamming down on Unit 02's arms, restraining them down.

Shinji expected Unit 02 to move even after such a blow, since there was no pilot inside, yet to his surprise, its glowing eyes grew dull and dormant, and its limbs slumped over, no longer moving.

"Wha!"

The Third Child stared at the limp Evangelion, confused.

Then he remembered his true purpose, he didn't have the time to contemplate such things.

The Fifth Child floated in front of the gigantic white, crucified being, staring at it contemplatively.

"Adam, our creator…Must those born from Adam return to Adam, even if it mean the annihilation of the Lillim race? Wait! This is not Adam! Wah! Lillith!

Kawuro paused, looking Lillith up an down.

"Ah, I understand now, this is Lillith…"

Kawuro turned as he heard a large crash behind him, just in time to see Evangelion Unit 01 stalk into the chamber, a dozen or more feet away.

Kawuro smiled serenely as the large Evangelion hand grasped him, tight enough to stop escape, but not too tight as to break his skeleton.

"Ah Shinji…I am glad. Thank you Shinji."

"Kawuro!"

"I wished you to take Unit 02 from me, otherwise I may have survived much longer"

"Kawuro…Why?"

"It is my destiny to live forever, though it will destroy the Lillim. However it is possible for me to be killed, and whether I live or die makes no great difference. The one thing you Lillim have never been able to grasp, is death maybe the only absolute freedom there ever was."

"What are you talking about Kawuro! I don't understand this!"

"This is my last wish, Shinji. Destroy me. Otherwise you will be destroyed. The life that escapes the time of annihilation, and that obtains the future, is only one and, you are not the one who must die."

Shinji looked down, his entire body shivering.

"Shinji? Why do you hesitate? You need the future. It is what you live for."

"Kawuro…."

"Thank you. My life was meaningful because of you…Goodbye"

"No…"

"What!"

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 27**

_**Nobody wants me. So, everybody just die**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

Shinji's voice grew louder and more firm, his entire body shaking in the entry plug.

"No! I've had enough of this…"

_Shinji stared at Kawuro as the boy smiled warmly and released Shinji's hand._

"_I think I was born just to meet you."_

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Evangelion Unit 01 released the Fifth Child from its grasps, as Shinji clutched his head with his hands, screaming.

Kawuro floated backwards, for the first time, a look of confusion and not of a calm smile, on his face.

"This was not in the scenario…"

"_So, Third Child…have you ever kissed before?"_

_Asuka smiled playfully._

Shinji shivered, clutching his head tighter.

"Get out of my head! Get out of my hea-_"_

"Third Child, what are you doing! Engage the target at once"

His father's voice streamed into his entry plug…Communications must've been reconnected.

"No…"

"What! Enough of this nonsense, he is the enemy, you must destroy the Angels! It is your purpose as a pilot!"

"No! I've had enough! I am the one for which nothing shall change! Nobody wants me, nobody cares, so everybody can just die!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato stared at the screen in shock as Shinji's words echoed in the control room.

"_Nobody wants me, nobody cares, so everybody can just die!"_

She hadn't realized he was this depressed, she hadn't thought about his feelings…If only they hadn't been pulled farther and farther apart over the last few weeks.

"Unit 00 and the Sixth Child have passed the second to last layer, I'll patch in the comm. link"

A small video screen appeared in the main data screen, displaying the boyish face of Naota Kiriyama, who was staring forward with a sort of grim resolution on his face.

"Pilot Kiriyama?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"You will move to the final layer and enter Central Dogma, there you will dispatch the target and restrain Unit 01 for its return to cryo-stasis"

"What? Restrain Unit 01!"

"You have your orders. Do not question them"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

Shinji Ikari ignored the Fifth Child as it floated around his Evangelion. He did not care about that boy's path, he had already resigned himself to whatever fate that would befall him, it was the least he deserved.

He had caused nothing but pain since he had arrived in Tokyo 3.

"_Think of this as your home as well, Shinji…"_

_He paused, and then tentatively stepped over the threshold, his voice but a whisper._

"Nothing will change. So, everybody just die."

_Rei looked down into the fountain as the Third Child stood closeby, her face emotionless._

"_The first time we touched…I didn't feel anything"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your hand…The second time, I felt odd and queasy, I think"_

"_Ah…about that, I'm sorry Ayanami"_

"_The third time…I felt warm inside…It was the heat from your hand, even through the plug suit, you were happy I was alive. But the fourth time, I was just happy…Happy that you were concerned with me."_

_Rei looked up at Shinji, who looked at her in a mix of awe and admiration._

_She spoke, her calm voice echoing in the courtyard._

"_May I…hold your hand again?"_

"_Yeah…"_

He shook his head, clawing at his hair.

_No, that Rei had left long ago…With the explosion…The present Rei was not her, not in the least…He knew her awful truth…_

_Ritsuko stood in front of the tanks of liquid, smirking confidently as Shinji and Misato stared in awe._

"_Rei!"_

_A hundred giggles and voices echoed in the room, all Rei, and Shinji stumbled backwards, his eyes bulging out._

"_All of these are salvaged parts…Spare Reis…They have no souls, they're nothing but hollow Reis, and I despise them…"_

_Misato aimed her handgun at Doctor Akagi as the Reis all around Shinji began to dissolve, their eerie smiles still on many of their dissolving faces._

"_Do you have any idea of what you're doing!"_

"_Yes, I'm destroying them…These are not human…just things with human forms…The Chamber of Guff…is empty"_

"No one understands me…so everybody just die!"

_Shinji stared at the small screen in his entry plug, displaying a smiling Second Child._

"_I'll forgive you for the landing, this time. We did win…"_

_She gave him a warm smile that seemed to make his soul burn with fire._

"_And you did pretty well-for a klutz"_

_Shinji grinned back at her, and their smiles widened._

"_Words of praise, from you!"_

"They were only around me because they had a use for me…I'm nothing but a tool, I only get praise because I pilot…I've had enough…"

"_Shinji...Don't look for me anymore…"_

"_What?"_

"_Only infants require parents. You are no longer an infant. Stand on your own two feet and walk…I learned to do the same"_

"_But I-"_

"_People can only live by their own strength…They only grow by their own strength…"_

"_Father…"_

"_Don't try to think we can understand each other. For some reason people think that they can do that. Remember that they can't. Never completely. Never enough."_

_Gendo Ikari looked his son in the eye, showing almost no emotion._

"_People are such sad creatures…"_

_For a minute Shinji thought he detected a hint of utter sadness in his father's cold eyes, but shook that thought away as his father turned around towards the waiting helicopter, muttering only this._

"_I'm leaving"_

"No one cares about me! No one ever cared about me…"

"_You know, pain is something man must endure in his heart…"_

_Kawuro grinned as Shinji fidgeted nervously._

"_And since the heart senses pain so easily some believe life is pain. You are delicate like glass, that is, your heart is"_

"_It is?"_

"_Yes, this is worth my empathy"_

"_Empathy?"_

"_I'm saying I love you"_

"Betrayed! All of you! You've all betrayed my feelings!"

The only response Shinji Ikari received for his accusations was a loud sound, like a crash of metal, echoing behind him.

Shinji craned his head over to see a familiar Evangelion standing in the entrance to the chamber, Unit 00.

"A-Ayanami!"

But Shinji already knew the First Child was not with him, even before the young male voice spoke out into his comm. link.

"Shinji? What's going on? Where's the target?"

Shinji slowly turned his Evangelion to face Unit 00, his fists clenching and unclenching.

For some odd reason, he felt a great rage and hate towards this young man he had just recently met.

He did not know why, he only knew what he felt, and right now, he felt like getting his proper vengeance.

* * *

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

* * *

Well, that's Chapter Four, the first chapter of The Fate of Destruction that I have just recently written while I've been writing new chapters for "Madness" and "Darkness"…This chapter wasn't as long as I typically write my chapters, but whatever, this fic is in a different format than my other fics, and besides, I think this is the best chapter of the story, primarily because the first three were written right when I got onto the site….Ehehehe, I may still suck just as bad, who knows…Ehehehhe…

See you next chapter, where you'll get angst, Evangelion fighting, and maybe if you're nice, some more scenes with Rei and/or Asuka…Ehehehhe…


	5. Episode 28: The Fate of the Third

Well, I've gotten mixed reviews about FoD…Although Eeheeheh…

But overall, I guess the feeling for the new FoD Chapters was alright, they're not as sucky as the last…Thanks to the few positive reviewers, like Incognito girl, you kind of raised my fanfic-self-esteem, if only a little bit, and I totally agree with you that Alar's ringtone qualm was quite retarded (Are you kidding me? Are you serious? I guess people don't listen or remember any music that's over ten years old or something. Beetles who? WTF is Elvis? A vegetable?)…Eheheh, I don't mind cursing at my bastar-I mean, readers…

But I digress, here's the new chapter of Fate of Destruction, but meanwhile, please check out my better fics (in my opinion), EoE: Darkness and NGE: Darkness….

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 28**

_**Destruction and Salvation**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

Naota Kiriyama had not seen the strike coming. As Unit 01's precision knife ripped into Unit 00's chest, he mused about maybe being too trusting of other people. But he knew this wasn't true. He had simply put his guard down because he had regarded Shinji as a spineless coward from the beginning, not much opposition.

He let a grunt as he lightly tapped the controls to bring out his precision knife, and meanwhile grabbed onto Unit 01's arms, which were still pressing the blade into his Eva's chest.

With his right arm, he reached for his precision knife and brought it out, slashing it towards Unit 01's head unit.

_I don't want to hurt you, Third Child, but sorry, I'd rather not die…not yet…not until I find out…_

To his surprise, Shinji's Evangelion darted back nimbly, dodging the attack, but consequently letting go its hold on the knife embedded in Unit 00's chest armor.

Naota quickly reached for the precision knife and grabbed it with his other free hand. Unit 00 now held two blades, and stalked around Unit 01, which growled like a cornered wolf.

As Naota Kiriyama approached Unit 01, he couldn't help but shiver slightly in fear. Unit 01's was a looming presence of spikes and jagged armor.

"Truly the Eva is a beast…"

Unit 00 darted towards its opponent in a flash, swinging both knives towards 01's chest at precisely the same moment.

Shinji let out a roar of pain mixed with anger as the precision knife in 00's left hand connected with its target, sinking deep into the Evangelion. Luckily the Third Child had managed to grab Unit 00's right hand before a second attack could be connected.

Yet even now he could feel the searing pain in his chest.

Shinji clenched his hands into fists and stared into space, whispered mumblings falling out of his gaping mouth.

"I mustn't run away…I mustn't run away…It isn't my chest…It isn't my- AAAAH!"

Evangelion Unit 01 and its pilot let out an eerily similar roar as Unit 00 slammed its knee into 01's belly.

Unit 01's hands fell limply away from their grappling with 00, and Naota stared grimly ahead as he slashed both knives once more into Shinji's chest plate.

Both precision knives connected with a horrible clash of metal, the impact causing Shinji's Evangelion to hurtle backwards into the nearby wall.

Shinji slumped over dejectedly in his entry plug, shuddering in pain and defeat.

"No one ever cared about me…Asuka…Misato…Kawuro…Father…Moth-"

Suddenly Shinji heard a loud thumping heartbeat. Then complete and utter silence.

His eyes opened wide as he stared out into space.

"Mother!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Gendo Ikari seethed in his seat, this was the first time anyone had seen him so visibly mad. He wasn't truly raging, but for such an emotionless man, even a little feverous anger showed.

He simply issued commands, not looking at the Sub-Commander, or speaking in anything other than orders.

"Manually eject Unit 01's entry plug."

Maya typed on her keyboard and shook her head while Aoba spoke.

"No, it's being rejected from within!"

"Raise LCL compression to maximum!"

A pause and an eerie silence pervaded the control room as the technicians began rapidly getting to work. That had been the same technique Gendo had used when Shinji had become unruly in Unit 01, after Toji had been killed.

"It's not working, I don't understand why, I can't manipulate the LCL compression!"

"There's an unknown presence in Unit 01! All our attempts are being rejected from within…"

Gendo's head slumped down against his steepled hands as the Sub-Commander stared off stoically into the distance.

Yet both grizzled men were thinking the same thing about the same person.

"_What are you doing, Yui…"_

_

* * *

_  
**Unknown Location**

**Munich, Germany**

Kawuro Nagisa shimmered in the dark room, a small holographic, his smile slightly toned down but still rather warm as he faced a ring of dark obelisks surrounding him.

"Tabris…"

"That was not Adam in the depths of the base. I believe that was Lillith"

"That is irrelevant Tabris, that goal was secondary."

"Your mission was to raise the boy's destrado, yet from his actions after your betrayal, it appears you have failed."

"Failed, quite miserably indeed."

"I must politely disagree…Shinji may seem in control now, but it is fleeting, I can feel it, I understand him…This is simply a case of, as you Lillim would say, 'the candle burning brightest before it went out'"

"Words will not help you Tabris."

"You have failed in all your goals. Your death will be utterly meaningless"

"As it should be… whether I live or die makes no great difference. The one thing you Lillim have never been able to grasp, is death maybe the only absolute freedom there ever was."

"Enough of your tired rhetoric…Begone."

Tabris flashed the obelisks a warm smile, even as his hologram faded away, leaving the obelisks alone in the darkness.

"Whatever you are planning, Ikari, it shall fail…"

"The other one is still alive and has infiltrated your organization well."

"He does not know who he works for; he is as oblivious as Ikari…"

"Indeed…we shall utilize two beings of foolishness and blindness and pit them against one another."

"Ikari…you and your bloodline will be our pariah yet…"

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 28**

**_The Storm and the Calm_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

Unit 00 stood like a great pillar, as Unit 01 writhed in apparent agony, its great eyes flashing and its body stumbling around with great din, Kawuro Nagisa grasped in one of its great hands.

Apparently the angel was quite fine, he seemed to be viewing the proceedings from within the great fist with a calm, collected grin.

Naota Kiriyama stared on, grimly.

"What…Is the meaning of this?"

The only response was the scream of Shinji Ikari, an agonizing, dehumanizing one, as Evangelion Unit 01 sped towards 00.

Unit 00 backpeddaled, but Shinji's Evangelion circled completely around it in blinding speed, and then delivered a crippling kick to the right leg of Unit 00, snapping it completely in half and sending Naota and his Evangelion hurtling towards the ground.

"So…this is the berserker…it's way too powerful and quick…I cannot…I can't…But I have to fight back, I won't die yet, I can't let _him_ get that satisfaction."

Naota reached quickly for the controls of his debilitated Evangelion, only to have them all of a sudden flash red, everything going into systematic shutdown, except his communicator. The lights around him suddenly flashed off, and a great orange message flashed in front of him, "Manual Override".

Naota's eyes flashed with anger and then confusion as Evangelion Unit 00 leapt forward, grabbing Unit 01 from behind with both hands, and supporting its own weight in that way, since it only had one healthy leg.

_What…What is this?_

Suddenly Naota heard a grim, odd sound and turned around, just in time to see a flashing message around him, true, and simple. "Core collapse in approximately one minute."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki stood solemnly beside Gendo Ikari, the only one aware of the small console installed behind Gendo's desk, which he was clearly operating at the moment.

"Ikari…Do you really think that is wise? To possibly sacrifice both Children and both Evangelions to destroy the Final Messenger?"

Gendo smirked.

"Humans can be replaced…Death solves all problems: no man, no problem."

"Hrmm?"

"And it will ruffle the old men quite a bit. And perhaps those two may survive the explosion."

Fuyutsuki shook his old head wistfully.

_At what cost to yourself, Gendo...at what cost…Yui would not want you to lose your soul for her sake, I am sure of it…_

_

* * *

_  
**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

Naota's eyes darted around the console, trying to engage an ejection of the entry plug, yet apparently everything was shut down, even the communicator at that point.

Unit 01 was slowly looked towards Unit 00 as it grasped the purple Evangelion, a great mask of malice hiding a shivering, broken boy within.

_I've got to warn him…I can't let it end like…_

"Shin-"

But Naota's words were sucked right out of his mouth as the entry plug rocketed out of Unit 00, and slammed directly into the wall behind it, skidding around and finally landing on the ground with a crash and cloud of debris.

Unit 01 looked on, Shinji apparently too confused to decide his next course of action, now that the thing that he had been lashing his rage upon had apparently been rendered pilotless.

"Shinji…"

The Third Child looked down at his fist, and then at the fist of his Evangelion, where the voice was emanating from.

"Kawuro?"

"The end is coming for us both, Shinji Ikari. It is fated that we both die, since you could not accept my offering of myself."

"What…What are you talking about?"

"The end is here, yet there will be nothing after for you…"

Shinji's face twisted in confusion as something entered Kawuro's eyes, almost a glimmer of contempt as those pale lips twisted into a slight sneer.

_This…can't…this can't be Kawuro!_

"Kawuro? What are you saying, I don't…I don't understand!"

"It is true, that which I have revealed to you; there is no God, no universe, no human race, no earthly life, no heaven, no hell. It is all a dream- a grotesque and foolish dream. Nothing exists but you. And you are but a thought- a vagrant thought, a useless thought, a homeless thought, wandering forlorn among the empty eternities!"

Shinji's eyes bulged out and he let out a shriek.

_Confused…betrayed…everyone…everything…I…don't care anymo-_

And then there was a flash of light and sound as the explosion ripped through Unit 00 and into Unit 01, a wave of flame and smoke ravaging the occupants of the chamber and sending the entire base into a great quake.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Asuka Langley Sohryu leaned against the wall next to a closed door. Inside were the shattered remains of Shinji Ikari, burnt all over his body, but shattered in mind and soul. She knew he was there, she knew he was there, with his eyes open, lifeless, a coma they called it, just the destiny of a weakling, she thought.

But, for some reason, she felt a moistness creep across her face as Naota Kiriyama slowly stalked out of the hospital room, opening the door.

He sidled by her, an odd look on his face, then noticing the supreme hostility in her eyes mixed with something he could not discern, he slowly backed away, chuckling, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and letting it rest against his dry lips.

"What a gloomy place…"

He sat down on a small bench down the hall, well away from Asuka, lighting his cigarette as he heard a small buzzing.

Reaching down, he pulled out his small communicator, jet black with a small text screen, and gave a toothy grin as he peered at the message.

_The time has come…for justice…I'm only sorry that Misato, Asuka, and Shinji will be involved…too bad really…but, it is the only way._

Meanwhile he did not notice the small camera in the corner of the hall, and he could not imagine the dark presence surveying him, a powerful man with an odd beard and gleaming eyes and a smirk hidden behind two arched hands.

* * *

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_

* * *

_

Well, that was Chapter Five…I'm trying to get a hold on FoD and stop it from destroying itself, while ending Darkness and continuing the epic that is Madness and maybe giving New Age a look…eehehhe…See you next chapter.


	6. Episode 29: The 18th Angel

Yeah…I'm finally updating this fic…After finishing Darkness, and writing up Madness to like Chapter 20 so far while maintaining the slightly more popular Shinji's Stronghold…I didn't really want to abandon this fic…

This of course was my first fanfic on the site, so the first three chapters or so were crude and such, but I came back with two alright chapters, and rereading them, I still don't want to abandon this fic.

So let's go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 29**

_**Serenity in Chaos**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Asuka Langley Sohryu stood next to the bed, staring at the frozen visage of the human being that had once been known as Shinji Ikari.

She stared at him listlessly, no sneer, no tears, she had a blank look on her face, as if she too were comatose.

He was nothing but a shell now, after the battle with Kaworu, something had happened. None of the doctors, even Dr. Akagi herself could clearly diagnose the reason he had fallen into the comatose state he was currently in.

There were suggestions of battle stress or psychological damage, or some unknown influence by Kaworu himself, since Angels were still largely mysterious and capable of anything.

However, the Final Messenger had come, and with it's passing there had come a deep gloom upon NERV Headquarters, a nauseating calm, as all waited for what would come next, the demilitarization of NERV, perhaps. Or perhaps something far more nefarious.

Meanwhile, a puff, a cloud of smoke next to the door, and the prying eyes of Naota Kiriyama, peering in at the two oblivious pilots, a cigarette between his lips.

_Hmm…One pilot incapacitated now…the other missing…I wonder if this was in the plan…I hate to feel happy for their woes, but this'll just make everything easier when the time comes._

_

* * *

_  
**Unknown Location**

**Munich, Germany**

A darkness, and then light shimmering off obelisks, standing solemn in the dimly-lit, vast chambers.

And then, a steel-tongued voice with the hint of a German accent.

"This was most certainly not in the scenario."

"I cannot comprehend it…Tabris was not meant for this purpose…"

"He was the Lamb of God, not a Wolf to be used by the Ikari."

"Ikari has gone too far in incapacitating his cowardly brood."

"Indeed…without the Catalyst, the Scenario cannot go into motion as effectively."

"No matter, my colleagues, no matter. I believe there is still another candidate, who although may not be sufficiently filled with distrado, will do."

"I doubt she will be sufficient, her personality file lists her as abrasive and violent, not the characteristics of a Lamb of God, not the qualities of a Catalyst."

"Yet, we cannot show our weakness to Ikari, we must be proactive in our attempts, we must take control of this situation through force."

"But without the Catalyst, that scenario is useless!"

For once, it seemed, the chambers of SEELE were full of voices, voices that had usually remained calm and emotionless, until now, voices were slowly being raised and there were tinges of anger and emotion in them.

"Then we must raise the distrado level of the other candidate!"

"What methods do we have left to our disposal?"

"Arael was our main tool in that area, but it was a secondary matter at that point in the scenario…Perhaps we can use the other child?"

"Then we would simply be playing into Ikari's hands. She was created for his purpose, for his scenario, an obedient shell. We cannot allow it."

"Yet she has only one soul, Lillith cannot simply be spread. We must endeavor to capture her at once, and twist her to our bidding and our scenario."

"Yet the mass-production units are still not complete! We only have half of the projected number prepared!"

"It was not in the scenario…but we have no choice, we must go ahead with the invasion. Contact the Japanese government along with all other sources…"

"We must show Ikari that we are no simple fools to toy with."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, The Commander's Office**

Gendo Ikari sat, brooding, his hands, as always, folded in front of his face in the dimly-lit chambers.

Beside him stood the solemn, silent, lanky and ever-present Sub-Commander, who peered at Gendo from time to time, and finally whispered.

"The council will not stand for this…You ruffled their feathers Gendo, you knew what they had planned, and now this?"

Gendo smirked behind his hands and spoke in a clear and concise voice.

"The old men never planned to stand for anything, anything but destruction. This break in the scenario was inevitable, it will only speed up our own plans, in the end."

"What about Rei? Is she ready?"

"Rei is always prepared for her final task…She is being shipped over presently after testing in the newly rebuilt Matsushiro Secondary Test Facility…"

"And your son?"

Gendo seemed to pause in the silence, the last word of Fuyutsuki echoing in the dark chambers.

Then he spoke, his voice arid and emotionless.

"What about my son?"

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 28**

_**Distant Souls**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Detention Wing**

Ritsuko Akagi lay against the cold floor of the prison cell, a human heap as she passively allowed her mind to run into memories of the past.

_Ritsuko Akagi leaned back into her chair, sighing into the phone as she typed slowly on her computer keyboard with her other hand._

"_No…no…I'm fine…Oh so she's wandered off. Yeah…probably, cats know when the end is close…Don't cry Grandma, you shouldn't cry. I'll try to come home if I can…No, I haven't been to Mom's grave in three years…Okay, I'll call you next time…Talk to you soon."_

_Putting the receiver down, she turned as she heard the door to her office click open._

_Dr. Akagi sighed as the pale young girl entered the room, turning away from those crimson eyes with a deep spite._

"_Were you waiting long, Rei?"_

"_No…not very."_

"_Uh-huh? Well you know the drill, hold out your arm."_

_Ritsuko stood, tapping the syringe she had pulled out of her desk and looking around her office._

"_Yes."_

_She tightened the knot around Rei's arm and slowly plunged in the syringe, noticing in awe that Rei had actually flinched, if only slightly._

"_Rei…you've changed Rei. I saw you yesterday out walking with Shinji. Is that why you've started to look…more like a human being?_

"_Is that…wrong?"_

_Ritsuko smiled, an artificial gesture and removed the syringe and then the knot._

"_No, of course not! I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought you only had eyes for Commander Ikari."_

_Ritsuko turned away, to hide her sneering face, and continued._

"_What…can it be? Just a doll- that's all I thought…But I stand impressed. Both father and son, wrapped around your little finger."_

"_I'm…I'm not a doll. It's true that I only liked Commander Ikari…But isn't that true for you too, Dr. Aka-"_

_Ritsuko Akagi's face twisted into pure animal rage as she leapt onto Rei like a wolf, wrapping the cord around the thin girl's neck, twisting and tightening it, the doctor's face crimson with emotion as Rei struggled with the cord, choking and groaning._

_Suddenly, Ritsuko released it, stumbling back, a familiar scene echoing in her head._

"_I'm…I…I'm sorry! It was…just a joke…I…I'm sorry…I've been so busy…I've been…"_

_Akagi turned back to Rei, whose listless face seemed to have some odd __unidentifiable __emotion, her slender alabaster throat red_

_That same pretty albino face, the same face that had taunted her mother. Ritsuko turned away, feeling odd._

"_Don't…Don't forget to watch your mouth, Rei. I'm the one that keeps your body alive."_

_Ritsuko Akagi quickly stepped out of the office, not waiting for Rei's soft voice to respond._

"_Yes, ma'am."_

Ritsuko Akagi shivered, her fists clenching and unclenching on the unsympathetic metal floor, mumbling to herself in a low, broken voice.

"She's still alive…alive in that machine…alive in that doll…alive in that bastard's heart…I'll show them all…I'll show them all…for you, mother…"

Suddenly a metal clang as the bars to her cell were opened wide.

She groaned and stood, facing the calm bespectacled face of a Section II Agent.

"The Commander requires your presence."

The doctor's face seemed to twist in a smirk and she nodded.

"He always needs me when he's down…"

_But this time, I'll show him that hate is a cancer that spreads one cell at a time_.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Asuka fidgeted in her chair beside Shinji's bed, not quite sure why she was still there.

The Second Child felt quite uncomfortable and odd, feeling the urge to remove herself before anyone noticed she had been in Shinji's room.

"_Worried about Shinji?"_

"_Mr. Kaji."_

"_Sorry to disappoint you. No, I was just thinking about how now I'm going to have a bigger share of the action."_

"_No you weren't, Asuka. If you won't admit your feelings, how are you ever supposed to get a boyfriend?"_

"_Yes, I was! And I don't want any boyfriend besides you!"_

"_Woah! That's the spirit. Asuka…Everyone is worried about Shinji…I'm sure he's fighting to get back. Just like I want you to fight…in your own way. Later…Asuka."_

"_Mr. Kaji?"_

Asuka sighed, shaking away the uncomfortable but familiar warm tears streaming down her face.

"Mr. Kaji…It's just like that again now…Idiot Shinji had to get himself hurt again…"

However her voice was strangely not filled with contempt, it seemed mournful and full of regret, something very uncharacteristic for Asuka Langley Sohryu.

She slowly stood, then looked back regretfully, feeling that she had to do something before she left.

Slowly bending down towards Shinji's face, she winced regretfully, and began whispering into the comatose boy's ear.

* * *

_Shinji Ikari sighed, staring at the familiar window of the train car as it sped along to it's daily location of nothingness._

_To his left was a familiar young boy with sad cerulean eyes._

_Shinji held his hands in his head, overwhelmed but surprisingly calm. He no longer felt shivering bouts of misery and hate._

_He felt nothing, just grayness and a great fatigue that was threatening to overwhelm him._

_He spoke, his voice seeming distant and apathetic._

"_I don't understand anymore…It makes no sense…"_

_The boy smiled grimly, speaking._

"_You never did understand…You remember his words though, don't you?"_

_As if to remind Shinji, Kaworu Nagisa appeared directly in front of the Third Child, unhurt and fine, looking exactly like the day he had come to Tokyo 3._

"_Kaworu!"_

_Shinji stepped forward to touch the pale angel's face, but his hand went through the shimmering apparition as it spoke._

_"It is true, that which I have revealed to you; there is no God, no universe, no human race, no earthly life, no heaven, no hell. It is all a dream- a grotesque and foolish dream. Nothing exists but you. And you are but a thought- a vagrant thought, a useless thought, a homeless thought, wandering forlorn among the empty eternities!"_

_Shinji stumbled back at the angel's words and clenched his eyes tight, distraught. _

_After what seemed like hours, he opened them again, and found himself to be alone in the train car._

_An echoing voice, whose source he could not place._

"_You refused to understand…"_

_Then a familiar voice, jolting Shinji as he felt an odd warmth pervading through his body, making him uncomfortable as opposed to the nice cold grayness._

"_Shinji…Shinji? I'm not sure you can hear me, although I hope you can't…This is only for my ears, you can't ever hear this…I think…I'm sorry Shinji Ikari…Sorry for everything, but this is how life is…You have to learn to be strong, to not cry, to not let others in your life, to stand for yourself. You have to fight your way out of this…For all of us…"_

_Shinji held his ears, shaking his head and screaming._

"_No! No! I won't listen to you! You never could understand me! You never even tried! You're lying! All of you are lying! I've had enough! I'm comfortable here! Comfortable in this…"_

_Shinji did not end his sentence, unsure of how to end it, and at that point not really caring since he heard no actual response. _

_Sinking back onto his comfortable gray chair, he sighed and closed his eyes, descending back into nihility, his cold lips mumbling as he fell into nothingness._

"_Nobody…ever…tried…to understand…"_

_

* * *

_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_

* * *

_

Well, that was Chapter Six…I've finished Darkness (which you should all check out) and I'm continuing the unbelievably long Madness and the growing Shinji's Stronghold…This fanfic in comparison to my others is pretty short, inactive, and lame, but it still isn't too bad, I don't think…Anyway…see you later.


	7. Episode 30: The Council's Decision

Well, hope my chapter quality has been progressing well chapter by chapter…I've been happy mass updating my fanfics, even this one, and I've got some good things planned for all of them.

Well, anyway, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 30**

_**Taking Sides**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, the Commander's Office**

Ritsuko Akagi stood, hands binded behind her back, surrounded by three or four Section II Agents and wryly smiling at the excess in security.

_That's classic Gendo for you, never taking any chances, he probably thinks I sharpened a toothbrush or something and snuck it in so I can kill him…_

"Do you know why I called you here, Akagi?"

Ritsuko flinched at Gendo's commanding voice and then grit her teeth.

"I have some idea…You need me to do something don't you? Maybe I didn't train Maya hard enough…"

"Indeed, your entire career is full of mistakes such as that, but that is irrelevant now, woman. I need you to optimize our defense capabilities against a possible invasion, mainly the security around the MAGI…"

"Invasion! What are you talking about?"

Gendo frowned.

"That is none of your concern, I have certain sources, simply do as I say. And…"

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow.

"And what?"

Gendo motioned to the Section II agents.

"Leave us, I do not require your presence."

The agents nodded, quickly leaving the office through the way that they had come.

"And wha-"

Ritsuko was cut off as Gendo slowly wrapped an arm around her, softly caressing her behind.

_Oh. That._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Misato sighed as she peered into Shinji's room.

The pale boy was practically lifeless on the bed, a mess of red hair covering his stomach.

_Red hair?_

Misato stifled her gasp as she noticed Asuka, asleep against Shinji's body, apparently having dozed off in her chair.

_Heh. If Asuka wakes up, Shinji's dead…If Shinji wakes up, well, he will wake up…and he'll blush like he always does…_

Misato sighed again, turning away.

"Come back, Shinji."

* * *

_Shinji stiffened as Misato Katsuragi appeared in front of him, interrupting his sleep._

"_Misato?"_

"_Shinji. This goes beyond yourself now. All of us…The only thing we could do was entrust them all to you."_

_Suddenly Ritsuko appeared as well, speaking._

"_Yes. We can't lose you, we need you. Who will fight?"_

_Then Kaji shimmered up behind her, speaking in his familiar voice._

_Shinji stiffened, not having seen him for ages since he had disappeared._

"_Yes. You cannot run. You must stand. You must-"_

_Gendo Ikari appeared alongside him, his face grim as ever, continuing Kaji._

"_Look reality in the face. Don't turn away."_

_Suddenly Asuka's voice, not like the one he had heard entreating him to return from the grayness, this one was old and bitter._

"_The very existence of the human race rests on our duty as Evangelion pilots! A chosen being, a special person! We have to defeat the angels…"_

_Shinji remained silent as they talked, mingling voices._

"_Yes…the angels…"_

"…_The Evangelion only…the…Eva can defeat our enemies…the 18th Angel…"_

"_The Third Impact must not occur…only the Evangelions…"_

_Shinji shut his eyes tight, angry and overwhelmed, shouting at the top of his voice._

"_Shut up! I don't want to! All of you talking…I've done enough for you! I don't want to do it anymore! I'm going to stay here! I'm going to stay forever!"_

_His screams echoed in the nothingness, and he collapsed, a dull pain in his head as the figures around him shimmered and then disappeared._

_And then, the grayness._

_Shinji sighed as he floated in the gray nothingness, ignoring the dull warmth in his body and the distant voices in his head. They were simply annoyances._

"_How long has it been? How long will I remain here? What does it matter, really?"_

_Suddenly, Rei's voice._

"_There's a voice in me…It's…It's always there, empty and I feel like I'm made of straw…I remember being afraid of it…and trying to fill it up with other people."_

_Shinji sighed._

"_It is fine."_

_He floated about, quite comfortable, comfortable with the nothingness, until he came upon a strangely familiar scene._

_A young couple, a tall gruff looking man and a kind woman breastfeeding a small baby._

_The man spoke, scowling._

"_This is a shady spot to stand in. For our son. In Hell."_

_The woman looked down tenderly at the baby, smiling._

"_No…If he has the will to live…As long as he lives…He'll find the chance to be happy…everywhere."_

_Shinji shook his head, tears running down his face as he heard that voice again, that urge to live._

"_Shinji…Shinji? I'm not sure you can hear me, although I hope you can't…This is only for my ears, you can't ever hear this…I think…I'm sorry Shinji Ikari…Sorry for everything, but this is how life is…You have to learn to be strong, to not cry, to not let others in your life, to stand for yourself. You have to fight your way out of this…For all of us…"_

"_No…No…"_

"_Then do it for yourself. Do it for me."_

_For…you? For…myself…For…you…for…_

_Then a flash of blinding light, and Shinji could do nothing but scream._

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 30**

_**Familiar Souls**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Asuka stumbled back as nurses and doctors flooded into the room, Shinji's screams growing louder and louder.

She had been sleeping quite comfortably on his chest when she had heard odd whispers and looked at him.

His eyes had opened up wide, and then the screaming and the shaking began.

He was still convulsing now, and she could see a nurse fumbling with a syringe and then injecting it into the Third Child's arm.

A few minutes later, the boy was calm once more, albeit unresponsive again.

A doctor turned to the Second Child before he left, noticing the worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, it's a drug-induced sleep to calm him down, it appears he's out of the comatose state he was previously in…Although we don't know what caused it or how he got out of it."

Asuka turned away, face listless and walked off with the others, leaving Shinji alone.

No one noticed the single tear running off Shinji's left cheek.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Naota sighed as the final dark-suited, bespectacled Section II agent fell to the ground in front of him, a smoking hole in his chest.

"Dammit…I didn't want to rouse suspicion so early in the game…the series aren't even complete yet…"

Then he remembered something.

Running forward he found the old woman, a growing flow of blood coming from her chest.

"Dammit…Dammit. I don't know how they followed me. Give me your information, immediately, we don't have time for secrecy anymore.

The old woman choked, blood dripping out of her mouth and then spoke, her voice ragged and weak.

"…the…final…invasion…you…are…to report…your Evangelion is…prepared…ready…be ready…to lead the…produced…now…beware…predeces-"

Naota sighed as she gurgled blood and shook his head, removing his pistol from his jacket and unloading a bullet into her head, simply to put her out of her misery and to unsure she wasn't captured if she somehow survived. Simple protocol.

Wiping the blood off his clothes and gun, he sighed, surveying the carnage.

"Ikari will find out about this soon enough…Although looking at how well they ambushed us, he must have already known about it, must be a mole somewhere…I've better make myself disappear for the next few days, unless he decides to try to make me disappear his own way."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Munich, Germany**

The obelisks shimmered in the dimly-lit chambers, voices echoing about.

"Recent incidents are far too diverge from our original scenario"

"The true path must be redeemed."

"However, perhaps initiating the invasion is too early in the scenario…"

"Our original scenario has been toyed with quite enough."

"Was it not an error from the beginning to give NERV to Gendo Ikari?"

"Perhaps. Yet we could not have realized what we have without him; that is undeniable."

"This matter goes beyond the mass-produced units or the failure of Tabris and our loss of a conductor."

"Indeed, the damage to our reputation."

"The facilities greatly damaged, foolishness abound."

"The list goes on and grows long."

"We cannot even measure the amount of money and time that has been lost all because we did not keep a bell around Ikari's neck."

"Another conduit for the Coming shall be chosen, the other Child, and we have the perfect idea to raise her distrado to a suitable level."

Silence, then another voice, male and strangely familiar.

"So you still want me to get out there, huh? Again? They're under the illusion I'm dead, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You will attend to them at once, remain as elusive as possible, Ikari can be wily."

"We have no pretensions considering your own ulterior motives and allegiances. What we need to be done must be done, then do as you wish."

"Indeed. You will be the bell around Ikari's neck, you simply will not ring."

A wry chuckle and then that same strangely familiar voice.

"Then what's the point of the bell then, eh?"

"Rather than ring…we shall have it _strike_."

* * *

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_

* * *

_

Well, that was Chapter Seven, hope you liked it…All you FoD readers really should check out Darkness, Madness, and Stronghold though, since I don't really consider FoD to be my best fic at all…Not even close…

I still do like updating it though…

Well, until next chapter…

Later.


	8. Episode 31: A Stranger's Fate

Well, hope you're liking it so far, I must admit, it's take a quick turn from the mediocrity of the first three chapters or so…

But mind you, unlike Shinji's Stronghold and NGE: Madness, I don't have a huge plot layout ready for this, which might seem evident…

Madness is going to be sixty chapters (Almost halfway! Whoo!)

Stronghold will probably be like fifteen chapters…

But this fanfic? I have no bloody idea…ehehe…

Well, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 31**

_**The Return of the Native**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Unknown Location**

The man stood there, rubbing his ponytail, peering at the street signs around him while his ponytail swayed silently.

"Hmmm…I left too many memories behind when I left, broke too many hearts, left so much unfinished..."

He checked if his pistol was loaded and then continued walking, heading down a familiar Tokyo 3 street, towards where he knew she must be.

_I was so foolish back then, rooting about and trying to find the "answer"? Well, now I know the answer, and I realize what both of them are doing…I'll work for one of them to eliminate the other, but I've got to take both madmen out with one bullet, figuratively of course._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Naota Kiriyama peered at the apartment that had served him as a place of rest and relaxation for all this time, giving it a passing glance as he stood by the door.

_Well, not exactly rest and relaxation, with Sohryu charging everywhere, Katsuragi always drunk, and Shinji going in and out of disaster…But it's the closest thing to a home I had._

He gripped the handle of the small black briefcase he had in his left hand, checked if his pistol was holstered, and then turned towards the open door.

Suddenly a dreaded, familiar voice.

"Running away, Sixth Child?"

Naota stiffened, shaking his head slightly.

_How could I've been so damn careless, now there's a witness, a witness I don't think I can eliminate…_

"Huh? I thought you were a coward, Kiriyama."

Naota turned, eying the Second Child.

"Running away? No, of course not. We'll meet again soon. Why, don't tell me you're going to miss me?"

Naota made a fake pout, primarily on the path to driving Asuka into a fit of rage.

"I know you can't live without me, little Asuka dear."

And of course she took the bait, her hand swinging towards Naota's cheek.

_She still thinks I'm some pushover like the Third Child?_

Ducking under the slap, Naota lunged forward with a smirk, firmly pinning Asuka's hands to her sides with a strength she had evidently not expected of him.

She seemed to snarl and growl, her warm breath hitting Naota's chin, startling him.

It was then that Naota Kiriyama realized that he had never really loved anyone, never really kissed a girl, it was then Naota noticed Asuka's ravishing beauty.

He slowly moved his head closer, until he could feel her breath against his lips, indeed feel the warmth of her skin itself emanating onto his.

And it was shortly after, as Asuka struggled in his grasp, that he dashed all these foolish thoughts away and finally released her, the Second Child stumbling back, her eyes and face red, her expression a look of confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Naota moved away, eyes wild as he realized that he had wasted enough time with the Second Child, wasted enough time in this apartment, he had to get out before they-

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps weaving into Naota's ear, footsteps clapping against the stairs leading up to Misato's apartment, and he jerked to the side, ignoring Asuka, peering down at the silhouette of a man that was making it's way up.

Naota leaned closer, his eyes wide, his arms loose.

The silhouette rose higher and higher, becoming a pony-tailed man in a dark suit and dark sunglasses.

_Section II? They're here already? Dammit! And Asuka saw me, they'll ask her, she'll tell them I'm running off…I can't let the securities of a spoiled little girl stand in the way of the plan!_

Asuka took a step back as Naota suddenly whirled around, staring at her determinedly with an almost unreadable expression. His eyes seemed piercing and determined, as if he was steeling himself to do something unmentionable.

Asuka blushed lightly.

_Like try to kiss me again! Stupid pervert! Both of the little boys in this house are perverts, having weird dreams about me every night, I b-_

Suddenly Asuka's inner-monologue was cut off as she noticed Naota raise his left hand, which held a small black pistol.

"I'm sorry, Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"Wha -"

And then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Asuka Langley Sohryu moaned, swaying in the darkness, a growing, aching dull pain in her head and chest._

_She stumbled about the darkness, feeling a growing grayness and stumbled about, numbly feeling tears running down her eyes._

_Asuka Langley Sohryu was crying._

"_Crying! No…no…I don't want to die…I don't want to cry…I don't want to die.."_

_She held her head tight in her hands, almost ripping her hair out, crouched down and swaying, her eyes closed tight._

_Suddenly an eerily familiar voice._

"_Come die with me, Asuka…It's much more peaceful over here."_

_Asuka let out a scream, but found she could not open her eyes or indeed move to face the specter._

_All she could do was let out her disconnected screams in the growing grayness._

_She needed someone, anyone to rescue her from the nothingness, the grayness, it hurt her deep into the core, the peace and calm burned her very soul._

"_Kaji? Save me!"_

"_Kaji is dead, you know that."_

_Asuka finally found she could open her eyes, revealing a familiar little girl, with pretty red hair and creamy white skin._

"_D-Don't…Don't say that! Shinji! Shinji, save me!"_

"_You always wait for him to save you, don't you? Well he won't save you anymore. All you give him back is ingratitude."_

"_No…That's not true! Don't say that! It's not true!"_

"_You never treated him well, you never treated any-"_

_Asuka found she could maneuver quite well presently, sending a blinding slap against the little girl's cheek and then instantly regretting it as little Asuka careened to the floor and shimmered away._

_In her place rose a tall, dark shadow of a man with a familiar face and swaying ponytail._

_Asuka stared at him, swaying and stumbling around as he ran towards her, shouting._

"_Asuka! Asuka? Are you alright?"_

_Asuka smiled, descending into the grayness, falling to her knees._

"_So this…is what it's like."_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 30**

_**Extraction**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ryouji Kaji's eyes widened as he worked to cut the noose tied around Asuka's neck, lifting her up to stop any added pressure to the apparently unconscious girl's neck.

_This can't be Asuka…She'd never try to kill herself…Could they have changed so much since I left? What's happened to Misato then? And Shinji?_

He sighed in relief as the rope gave way and lay Asuka down onto her bed, leaning in and hearing the sound of breathing.

"Thank God…Thank God…Why do I always have to walk into situations like this? These goddamn kids…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Gendo Ikari sat in his regular position behind his desk, hands folded in front of his face, hinting at no emotion as Kouzou stood next to him, continuing in his status report.

"Section II has sighted him in Tokyo 3, interacting with crewmembers and citizens…Out in the open."

"Ah, so he did survive that ordeal…It appears she failed the task she was given…"

"No, I don't think it was her…"

"The old men?"

"Yes, it must be."

Gendo paused, staring off into space for what seemed like hours, then finally he spoke, his voice clear, calm, and precise.

"They are planning something; we both know where it could lead. Keep him under heavy surveillance; have a sniper trained on him at every possible moment."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Unknown Location**

Naota Kiriyama sat on a small wooden bench in the greenery of the park, his briefcase sitting next to him, his hands wrapped around his face, his back jerking at every breath.

He was not crying, but to any passing bystander it seemed like he was passionately sobbing.

_He paused as he tied the noose around the unconscious girl's neck, realizing how pale and slender her neck was, feeling a tinge of regret at destroying something so beautiful._

_But then he turned away, steeling his nerves, and kicked the chair away from beneath her limp feet, grabbing his briefcase and dashing out the door, briefly seeing the shadow of a man approaching from the stairs._

He leaned back against the bench, eyes gazing numbly at the sky, repeating a single phrase over and over under his breath, a prayer, a mantra if you will; as the VTOL hovered above him, waiting to land at his signal.

"I did what I had to do… I did what I had to do… I did what I had to do… I did what I had to do… I did what I had to do… I did what I had to do… I did what I had to do… I did what I had to do! I did what I had to do! I did what I had to do! I did what I had to do!"

He began repeating it faster and faster, and then finally stopped with a sigh and an intake of breath as he stood, raising a fist, the VTOL slowly making it's way down towards a clearing a dozen feet or so away from him.

He peered up at it as it descended and then finally turned his head away, his face grim as he looked in the general distance of Misato's apartment and NERV Headquarters.

_I'll return for you all…and save you from the destruction he is planning…save what is left, at least._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Unknown Location**

Shinji Ikari sighed as he stood at the familiar spot. He remembered it as the one he had come to with Misato after destroying the first Angel.

The sun still rose just as beautifully with the looming towers, except now it seemed all grave and irrelevant, as it rose mostly on a grim wasteland.

He turned away from the sun, staring gloomily at the growing gray shadows behind him and closed his eyes tight to ward away the nightmare.

_I'm alone…I'm alone again…I can't speak to Asuka…or Rei…no…neither of them…I can't speak to them…I don't even know where Rei and Misato are…she's always gone to work…with Father…all of them leaving me…all of them…I'm…_

Shinji Ikari turned back down the path he had come, head drooped down in what seemed like deep thought.

And all the while, in his chaotic head, he could hear that pale Angel, speaking in his mind, that same familiar calm voice that had betrayed them like all the others.

"_After so much time, so little change for Shinji Ikari. You're alone, and you'll die alone. That is the tragic truth of the Lillum."_

_

* * *

_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_

* * *

_

Well, Chapter Eight might have been a bit overdue…

Hope you didn't think it was lame…

Things are going to get a bit depressing and then a bit exciting as the fanfic goes around, and I honestly don't know how many chapters it's going to go until the ending (unlike my other fanfics, which are comparatively meticulously planned out.)

Well, see you next chapter


	9. Episode 32: Brewing Chaos

Well, hope you're enjoying my fanfics so far, I've got a bunch of them being updated, written, coming out, etc…For all you fans who've stuck with this fanfic since the beginning (Here's looking at you, Incognito Girl) congratulations, you're patient, especially since this fanfic started off so mediocre (at least in my opinion)…

I really have no idea how many chapters this'll last, unlike my other more planned out fanfics, but I'll have fun getting there. 

Well, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 32**

_**The Master Plan**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Asuka groaned as her eyes blinked rapidly, getting used to the surroundings around her.

She was in her bed, and there was a sore pain around her neck.

She couldn't remember anything, or how she got there.

Suddenly, footsteps towards her closed door.

The Second Child sprang back nimbly, grabbing a pen and preparing for war, sure that Shinji or someone was trying to have their way with her.

The door opened and in walked a pony-tailed man, rubbing his stubble and holding a tray of tea.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and then Kaji smirked.

"Ready for war or something, Asuka? I'm not gonna kill yo-

Kaji had no time to finish his crack as the red-haired girl slammed into his chest, hugging him tight, almost crying into him, making him look down awkwardly.

"Uh…Asuka?"

"I thought you were dead…goddammit…What are you doing, back here? Where were you? Just skipping out on us?"

Kaji seemed to look away, deep in thought, his face suddenly grim.

_Dead…yes…dead…I might as well have been…I was as good as dead._

_He stood there in the abandoned building, blood flowing from a wound in his stomach. He'd taken it a few hours before, probably a sniper; he hadn't seen his attacker at all._

_But he knew that she was finally here, he knew she had come._

"_Finally you came, I thought…you'd never come…hurry up and do it…it hurts, dammit."_

_But all he could hear was a soft sobbing noise._

_"So...they did send you...after all... __"_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Gendo stood in his office, for once not sitting behind his desk, peering at Rei Ayanami, who stood in front of him silently.

Suddenly a familiar voice wafted through the Commander's communicator that sounded vaguely like the Sub-Commander.

"Pilot Kiriyama has gone missing; Section II was not able to stop him."

"Hmm. It was inevitable. No matter, he is as deluded as the rest of them; the old men will not be able to harness his power."

Gendo paused, staring at Rei, who stared back at him with her crimson eyes, listlessly.

"And any new reports of the mole?"

"He has made contact with the Second Child and I assume he shall make contact with Katsuragi…Do you not see it risky leaving him like this again?"

"What shall we do? Have him killed like the last time?"

"Perhaps just have him taken away somewhere? Kidnapped? A paid, forced vacation would do the man good."

"Indeed, allowing him here simply plays into the hands of the Scroll, there is no affect on our plans at all. Therefore proceed in eliminating him in any way possible."

"And if the council reacts?"

"You know by now to ignore them."

"Right."

And the communicator disconnected with a beep, the Commander turning back to Rei, reaching out with a gloved hand to the First Child, who flinched away.

"You must be ready for the final plan at hand, Rei, you cannot flinch when the stake of Yui and the entire world rest in your hands."

Rei simply stared at him, her pale face unchanged, her mouth closed.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Ruins of Tokyo 3**

Shinji sat in the crumbling building, staring off into the blue sky above, feeling empty.

He had no one left and no longer tried to find anyone else. It was all a farce anyway.

He repeated those Angel's words, to himself, over and over as he sat there.

"You're alone…and you'll die alone… You're alone…and you'll die alone…

You're alone…and you'll die alone…You're alone…and you'll die alone…"

It was his new mantra; he no longer cared about running away or not running away. This new mantra aided him well. For whenever he repeated it, the coldness would return, and the coldness and the gray were familiar, the emptiness was familiar and comfortable.

It made him feel so comfortable that he actually entertained the fact that he could find someone. But only long enough for him to wave it away as he sat there in the ruins of Tokyo 3.

"Nobody…cares anymore. And neither do I."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Kaji sat there in front of Asuka, smoking a cigarette as Asuka looked on, still unable to believe or tell herself that the spy was still alive and right in front of her, smoking.

"Now tell me, why exactly would someone like you try to commit suicide, Asuka? What's wrong? And where's Shinji?"

Asuka stared at Kaji, confused.

"I don't care about that idiot or Naota, and I don't exactly remember trying to do anyth-"

"Wait? Naota? You mean the Sixth Child? Naota Kiriyama?"

"Yeah…So you've heard of the idiot too, he thinks he's so smart and great…"

"Where exactly is he?"

And then Asuka's eyes widened in realization, and she remembered with a scream.

_Asuka stared at Naota, utterly confused as the boy raised his left hand, which held a small black pistol._

"_I'm sorry, Asuka Langley Sohryu."_

"_Wha -"_

_And then he pulled the trigger._

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 30**

_**This Gun for Hire**_

_**

* * *

**_

Asuka groaned as she felt someone talking into her ear, and then smiled as Kaji lifted her off her feet, after she had blacked out, apparently having fainted or collapsed.

Her smile broke off however, as she remembered again, her eyes wide, speaking in a wavering voice.

"He…He shot me…I remember, he aimed a gun at me…and shot me. I think I caught him running away or I don't know…but that bastard…I'll kill him!"

"Asuka…You've got to calm down and think…I don't understand…"

_Naota Kiriyama…I have to get information on this one…he seems quite interesting._

Suddenly the door opened and both of them stared as Misato Katsuragi strolled in, with a bag of groceries, not paying any attention to them.

"Asuka, I hope you're ready for some home cooking…Where's Shinji? Don't tell me that you got into another fight with him or some-"

"Hey Misato, what's up? Long time no see."

Kaji smirked as Misato looked up, noticing him, and then frowned as her eyes widened and she fainted onto the ground.

"Dammit…not another one!"

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Munich, Germany**

The obelisks stood there, as always, in the darkness, their voices wafting around in the darkness, but faceless and anonymous except to each other.

"The plan has finally been set into motion."

"The next candidate's distrado shall be raised significantly."

"Ah, splendid indeed."

"If we indeed even require another candidate for the reckoning."

"No matter, it is always best to have security in these times."

"We shall bring him back, and they shall inevitably kill him 'again'. It is written in the Scrolls."

"Yes, it shall raise the candidate's anger and distrado significantly, perhaps cause a complete mental shutdown."

"Either option would benefit the master plan."

"They are all oblivious to our machinations, even Ikari, they can no longer stop us, they haven't the will or the strength."

* * *

**Japan**

**Unknown Location**

Naota Kiriyama stood solemnly in the hanger, looking down at the huge monsters before him, all connected to metal wiring and metal platforms, all up and down their enormous length. He couldn't even see all the way down to the ground from this height.

They were white, with streamlined, cetacean heads, covered in reinforced plastic and folded wings behind them. They had long open jaws, red muscular lips, metal plated teeth, and from what Naota could see, large gray tongues.

"Units 05 to 13…The Evangelion series are finally complete…Well, almost."

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and a vaguely familiar female technician approached him.

"Pilot Kiriyama, Unit 14 is finally prepared for testing. Come with me."

Naota Kiriyama smiled as he strolled off after the woman, his thoughts light despite recent events and what he knew he would have to do soon enough.

_And now…The Evangelion series are finally complete…the time has come for the master plan to go into effect._

_

* * *

_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_

* * *

_

Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter Nine…Short? Yeah, it's pretty short, but don't worry, it'll be longer and better as we go along.

It's just really short this chapter because this is like a connecting chapter, to t he weirdness and excitement that will come next chapter.

I'm chugging along on this fanfic, and when I finish it eventually along with The Mysterious Stranger (The other fanfics I have will probably take a lot longer), I'll just make some new fanfics, I've got a lot of idea…Maybe too many…

Well, see you until next chapter…Where we'll be the second fanfic of mine to _ever_ enter the double-digits in chapter number! Whoooo! (Since poor End of Evangelion: Darkness, the only fanfic I've finished so far, ended at like Chapter 7)


	10. Episode 33: Misery's Reprisal

Well, hope you've been enjoying this fanfic, throughout its short chapters and initial lameness and occasional weirdness…

I've been busy with a bunch of other fanfics, but I completed two of them, so I should have more time to write and plan out this one now…Maybe there's such thing as being too productive…

Eeheehe

Well, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 33**

_**Brooding Apathy**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Misato Katsuragi groaned as she slowly rose, leaning against a chair as she viewed the face of the person that had helped her up.

"So, it really is you."

She seemed to accept it without any further shock, an odd quality attributed to those who had survived Second Impact, the damned, the survivors; they were never too surprised and never took anything for granted.

Ryouji Kaji smiled sheepishly at her, his basic expression, rubbing the stubble around his face.

"It's been a while."

"So…you survived…"

Asuka smiled, walking towards them.

"Of course Kaji survived, did you have any doubt?"

Asuka seemed fresh and new, ignoring the fact that she had almost been murdered, staring instead at Kaji with obvious appreciation.

Misato seemed more serious although her voice cracked with emotion at times.

"Why…did you return? They'll find you, won't they?"

Asuka seemed to grow angry at this, her own needs overwhelming any logic.

"What do you mean, dammit? Aren't you glad he's here! Of course he's returned, he's come to stay, right, Mr. Kaji?"

The two adults turned away, suddenly silent, feeling quite seriously annoyed and tired.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Shinji Ikari sighed as he strolled down the empty streets of Tokyo 3, his hands in his pocket, his mind in the dirt.

He peered around the gloomy emptiness, the urge to run from this city pervading every fiber of his body then easing down into grayness once more.

_Why don't I? Why don't I just run away? What ties me to this place…what keeps me here..._

"There is nothing that ties me to the misery here…There is no one to care for me, no one who cares for me…No one I can love…Love isn't there…it never will be…so why?"

He remembered Rei's soft voice.

"_Why do you pilot, Ayanami?"_

"_Because it is my link."_

"_Link?"_

"_Yes, I am bonded to it."  
"Linked to…my father?"_

"_To all people."_

"_You're brave…Ayanami…I could never…"_

"_I have nothing else."_

No…He could not allow that…He realized now that he was bonded to his Evangelion, but he could not allow that to happen. He would rather run away than allow himself to stay because he had nothing else. There was nothing to lose, and nothing to gain. It was fine that way.

But he realized now that he had something, it was not the lack thereof that kept him there, like Ayanami, no, he remembered the deep misery that kept him here.

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 33**

_**The Pariah**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Kaji's hands shook imperceptivity as he continued._

"_But…I started to think about it this way…What in the hell were we all doing in that situation, anyway? It was because of the Second Impact. It was…something to go on, something to go on for. It was around that time that the U.N. published the official explanation for that event. A meteor had hit Antarctica they said. I didn't buy it. If there were people behind this, then they should be punished, or they would only make more victims…I thought I could atone for my brother…by uncovering the truth of what happened."_

_Kaji pulled out a cigarette and calmly lighted it._

"_I was lucky, I eventually found relatives who took me back in. Got back in school, and they sent me to college. Learned a lot there…"_

"_To become a spy?"_

"_Hah…You could say that…It was then that I met Katsuragi…We fell in love right away. We were so happy. But…we were consumed by our happiness. That suddenly, one day, some fear stuck me down. I wondered…if I deserved this, when I killed my own brother."_

"_What!" Is that why you broke up?"_

"_I just couldn't spend my time being in love anymore…"_

"_I feel sorry for Misato…I think…she still loves you. She…She said that there are something you can't help, even if you're in love."_

_Kaji took a puff of his cigarette and looked intently at the floor._

"_It's the same…with her, Shinji."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She's the sole survivor of the Katsuragi Expedition that was there when Second Impact happened. There was never any meteor. She's the only living soul who actually saw it up close. Her father was heading the investigation of the object called "Adam" that they had discovered…buried in Antarctica. And then, it happened. They were both wounded, with only one escape vessel. He put her in. She survived…he died."_

_Shinji's eyes widened once more as he heard Misato's past._

"_It runs down her body you know…The scar, it runs deep inside. I know it's why she joined NERV, just like it's why I'm spying on it. Neither of us…deserve to be happy. And...Shinji…Neither do you."_

_Kaji stared Shinji intently in the eyes, Kaji's eyes now gaining a harder less casual look to them._

"_What do you mean...I'm not the same as you…Are…you…You're talking about Toji! That wasn't my fault. Dad did it!"_

_Shinji roared with all his weak voice._

"_Toji died because of dad!"_

_Kaji slowly held the cigarette in his fingers, the smoke billowing around._

"_And you, Shinji. You just watched…You could've stopped it if you tried. If you had fought before they switched over to the dummy system you might have been able to defeat the angel, and save Suzuhara's life. But…you didn't. Suzuhara died…and you survived. Just like how I survived by trading my brother's life. And how Katsuragi survived by trading her father. You have it now. You have Suzuhara's life. You've still got flesh and blood, because you took his."_

_Shinji stared at Kaji, tears welling up in his eyes as his right fist clenched and unclenched_

"_So how are you going to live that life…as if nothing happened?"_

"_What…am I supposed to do!"_

_Kaji lifted his hand and pointed towards the exit of the bunker_

"_You can get to the Geofront on the Linear-Rail Route 18, through the door on the end. It's your choice whether you get on it or not. But it's like I've told you before…You musn't look away from the truth."_

_The tears slowly trickled down Shinji's face as Kaji looked even more dark and serious._

"_They say…that there will be a Third Impact…if an angel makes contact with Adam, which is sleeping underneath NERV. This time, everyone could die. The only one that can stop it…the only thing, is the Evangelion. It has power…as an angel."_

Tears trickled down Shinji's face as he realized the truth.

He no longer had the right to his own soul, to his own body; it belonged to the rest of the world, to the dead, to the damned, to everyone who deserved to live. For he did not deserve to the chance to live, because he could not love himself. That was his truth.

No…he was no longer without guilt, realistically, he knew it. It was no longer some game of self-guilt. He owed it to the souls of the dead; he owed it to those around him. He would stay, and suffer dearly for it, God willing.

And then he heard it. That familiar noise, the siren, bearing him back into the comfort of misery.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

A recorded voice echoed in the control room, subdued and apparently feminine.

"Foreign entities invading perimeter."

The technicians rushed about the control room, apparently neither the Commander, Sub-Commander, or Major were present at the time.

Maya rushed about, having been recently told to fill the spot of her missing mentor, Ritsuko Akagi.

"What's the current situation?"

"Unknown…there's some sort of craft on the borders of our tracker…Just floating there."

"Switch to emergency blue communications and satellite!"

Maya gasped, typing rapidly on her console.

"No! Unknown entity trying to jam our communications in that sector!"

"Could their target be the MAGI?"

"Data is being input from outside networks…This is an attempt to invade the MAGI system!"

"Just as I thought…Is it a local invasion? How many sources?"

"One…two…three…four…five…It's still going, this is a mass invasion…I don't know-"

Suddenly a calm, clear voice interrupted the chaos as Commander Gendo Ikari entered the chambers.

"I…shall send for Dr. Akagi."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

The awkward silence that fell upon the Second Child, Kaji, and Misato was thankfully broken by a familiar, but horrific sound, the sound of the angel siren.

The silence had been brooding and uncomfortable, so a sense of familiarity in this old danger seemed to strengthen all three of them, as they rose to action.

"Was that?"

"It can't be…"

"Well, we have to get to headquarters immediately…"

The two females both simultaneously stared at Kaji, both with different, odd expressions, and he nodded, smiling.

"Right, right, I'll be somewhere…I'll be back when you guys come back, don't worry…I've got something to…research."

Misato seemed to simply nod at that, oddly emotionless, and strolled out to her car, Asuka alongside her.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Detention Facility**

Ritsuko Akagi lay on the cold, unforgiving stone floor of her cell, her face almost twisting into an ironic smirk as she saw a pair of NERV guards approach her cell.

"Commander Ikari requires you."

And with that, the bars were released, and Doctor Ritsuko Akagi rose with a groan, peering at her captors.

"I understand…It's for the MAGI's defense system, isn't it? I thought something like this would happen…"

One of the guards nodded and spoke before simply leaving Ritsuko alone in her open cell.

"Yes, speak to First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki at the Control Room for more details required for your operation."

Ritsuko sighed, nodding to herself as she took a shaky step outside of her cell.

_Human relationships are so illogical…But I suppose where there is a need, even a dumped woman can be made usable…What a logical man that bastard Ikari is…and what a fool I am…Can that really be possible? That I have succumbed to weakness, mother? That I have been so blind?_

_

* * *

_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_

* * *

_

Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter Ten…And yeah, these episodes may be a bit short, but this fanfic is designed that way, things will get longer and more exciting as we reach the inevitable doom of the End of Evangelion timeline…eheheh.

Well, see you next chapter.


	11. Episode 34: The Agony of the Mind

Well, hope you've been enjoying this fanfic so far…Because it's been a pain in the ass to write…ehehhee…

It's a bit more annoying to write for this particular fanfic compared to my others, and I'm still deciding where exactly to take it, which might show a little, but it's still all good, and it'll steer towards its cool, inevitable, fitting ending eventually.

Well, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 34**

_**Vile Memories**_

_**

* * *

**_

_She stared at him, her hand shaking as she lifted the pistol towards his direction, tears streaming down her face as she clutched the metal firearm in her hand like something to lean on, something to build her sanity on when it crumbled from doing this deed._

_Kaji smiled at her sadly, still charming, still tragic, nodding._

"_Hey…it's you…you're late. You were always late…"_

_Misato shook, trying to ignore his voice, trying to ignore the fact that her body was being ripped apart from the inside. She would have to choose between the man she loved, who reminded her of the father she hated, or revenge for the father who saved her from death but who she hated. If Ritsuko had been there she would've been surprised by the sheer illogicality of it all._

_She clenched her fist and pulled the trigger, interrupting what Kaji had been saying, which she hadn't been paying attention to, too deep in mental introspective._

"_The truth, my dear, is that I lov-"_

_Kaji's eyes bulged out at the sound of the shot as the hit connected with his chest, sending him flying backwards. His pale face seemed surprise for once, as if he hadn't expected it to come so soon, or at least to interrupt him before his smug, charming last words._

_Misato Katsuragi fell to her knees and then on her face, as if some unseen sniper had gunned down both of them. _

_She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry, she couldn't look at him. She only lied down there and shook._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Misato almost trembled as Kaji's smooth voice broke her out of her introspection, making her turn away from his face and follow Asuka out the door.

_I wonder…if he still loves me…_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato Katsuragi rushed into the control room, Asuka Langley Sohryu alongside her as she spoke quickly to Makoto.

"Good morning, this is just in from Tokyo-2: A801 has taken off."

"A801!"

"Yes, you know it, the Special Order A-801; means the abolishment of the special legal protection towards the intelligence organization NERV, and the transfer of its command to the government of Japan. Their special forces have gotten the order and taken off. The mission is to capture this place, to take the headquarters over!"

"Anything else?"

"That was their last communication. And yes, the MAGI are being hacked. So far, it's been controlled."

"Controlled?"

Maya nodded, peering thoughtfully at her console.

"Dr. Akagi just went to the MAGI computer room."

"Ritsuko?"

_They stared at the tub full of nude, swimming Reis, more like floating Reis, floating there in the odd liquid, and Shinji gasped in shock, blushing despite the horrific situation._

"_What…What is this!"_

"_These are the dummies. You know them, Shinji, they killed your friend Touji. And they're nothing but spare parts for Rei, spare Reis! Human found a god and thus, attempted to obtain it and keep it for themselves. As a result, humanity was punished. That was fifteen years ago! They god that they found…vanished. However they tried to revive the god themselves, through Adam. It was through Adam that the human was made, to be close to god. This is the Evangelion."_

"_Human? Are these…human!"_

"_Yes, that's a human. Eva, which did not have a soul initially, now that thing has a human soul. All of these are salvaged. However the vessel which truly contains a soul is Rei. Only she has a soul. None of the other vessels have souls. The room of Gaff is empty! These things in the shape of Rei here have no soul, they're nothing but empty shells, nothing but hollow vessels. So I will destroy them, because I must, because I despise them all!"_

_Misato's eyes widened as dozens of Rei's began giggling and screaming, letting out odd noises as their bodies began to dissolve and rip apart, and then noticed Shinji with wide eyes, clutching his head._

"_Do you realize what you're doing!"_

"_Yes...I know…I'm destroying them. These are not human, lifeless things in human form. I lost against that bitch and these lifeless things, I can't take it anymore! When he is in my mind, I can bear any insult. I don't care about my own body. But he, he did...I knew that. I am stupid; I am as stupid as my mother. So foolish. You can kill me, if you wish. I'd be glad if you did."_

Misato sighed and turned away, suddenly feeling sick and disgusted with herself and all around her.

_I can't believe she came back…that she's still around._

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 34**

_**The Troubles of Mortal Men**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Unknown Location**

Kaji swiftly ducked around the corner, avoiding the black sedan as it drove past his alley, apparently not noticing him, and made a right turn.

He pulled out a cigarette and let it sit limply against his dried lips, lighting it slowly and methodically

_Heh…thank God Section II doesn't have the manpower or time to track me down efficiently, thanks to the invasion and all that jazz_.

He slowly peered around the alley and then finally dropped the briefcase he had been carrying to the ground, his hands nimbly running over it and then opening the latches.

Inside, within soft fabric was what seemed to be a small, silver submachine gun and a dark green grenade. He stared at the items for a moment with disinterested eyes and then pulled the small silenced pistol he always carried with him out of his jacket, checking to see if it was loaded.

_Their security will be low when the invasion hits…or at least focused on the spots where the JSDDF soldiers are invading…I can sneak in and do it…I'm not doing this…I'm…not doing this for them…they may have resurrected me, in those odd terms, but I'm doing it for her…for Misato, for Asuka, for Shinji…they're ignorant of the truth…So I must do it, for them._

He took a long puff from his cigarette and then slipped the pistol back into his jacket, quickly closing the briefcase and lifting it as well.

"It's heavy…because it's full of such…revenge…such…hope and misery."

_Kaji grinned grimly and spoke, the smoke from his cigarette wafting to the gray ceiling above_

"_You know what, Shinji? I found out I was afraid of dying. There's never been a moment when I was more afraid, not in all my life."_

_Shinji stared at Kaji, stricken with terror._

"_Did…Did you tell them?"_

_Kaji looked down, the shadows absorbing his handsome face, his eyes drooping as if to answer in affirmative._

"_What…What happened?"_

"_They left after they found out…they were going to kill me anyway, but I managed to get past the guard and sprinted towards where my friends were, to warn them…When…When I got back to our building...I saw soldiers burning rubber, looking like they were making a getaway. All of them…All of them…"_

_Kaji looked Shinji in the face as Shinji's eyes widened even more._

"_I lived to tell this story…by taking the lives of my friends…and my brother. So yeah, it was simple. I had traded them for me."_

Kaji smiled as he walked out of the alley, realizing his fate, the smoke from his lit cigarette swaying in the air.

"Soon the trade'll be fair and equal, boys…"

* * *

**Japan**

**Unknown Location**

An old man with a white lab coat emblazoned with the logo of the JSDDF smiled at Naota Kiriyama, who ignored his boasting elderly voice.

"Pilot Kiriyama! I present to you the final unit in the last series of the Evangelion! Evangelion Unit 14!"

He followed the old scientist's flourishing arms, peering at the looming, monstrous Evangelion in front of him.

It was very similar to the other units he had viewed that day

Their physical build were different from the previous Evas he had seen, being narrower in the chest and shoulders and wider in the hips, but the greatest difference was in their heads. Rather than humanoid, their heads seemed streamlined and vaguely cetacean in appearance, and apparently covered by the same reinforced plastic that coated the arms. They also had odd long jaws that were bolted together, with thick red lips.

The scientist rubbed his hands together, smirking.

"Each of the new Evangelion series carries an S2 Organ, as directed by the committee…This should theoretically provide even your Evangelion Unit 14 with no operational time limit and complete mobility along with the power of physical regeneration."

Naota Kiriyama peered at the Evangelion Unit 04.

The only real difference between it and the other units was that it was completely and utterly black, a great contrast to the pale ebony units that were alongside it, and that it was a bit larger, apparently to accommodate a real pilot opposed to a dummy plug.

Naota had been through the tests hundreds of times, piloting, agility, aiming, all of the test runs, everything. He had also been taught to control the remote system that would bond the other mass-produced Evangelion to his unit, so that he could control them like a field commander of sorts and send them…like harpies…down on the headquarters.

_Down on Asuka…But she's dead already…I did what I had to do…dammit…She and the others were just meaningless pawns to NERV…and I have no choice but to aid in their destruction and the destruction of NERV, they are a vile organization, whose only goal is to cause Third Impact. I know you can hear me somewhere out there…sister…I will not allow the committee to hurt you, I will work for them and work for the truth at the same time…I should not have been so reluctant…it is my fault._

He suddenly spun around in shock as a recorded female voice echoed in the huge JSSDF laboratory base, causing him to tremble, if only for a moment.

"Prepare all units for immediate launch. The time for Operation Overlord has come. Prepare for battle stations and invasion gear."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

A young boy with black hair and sharp blue eyes sat against the wall, his head slumped over, his knees pulled in, not speaking, his eyes closed, shut off from the word.

Shinji Ikari sighed as he stared up lifelessly, cowering beneath the stairwell, his body slumped over almost lifelessly.

_I don't care…anymore._

_

* * *

_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_

* * *

_

Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter Eleven, hope it hasn't been too short or lame for you…Remember to read and review, by the way, authors love reviews, which is why I've given hundreds of reviews to people, to sprinkle on the goodness and pay it forward…ehehehe…

Well, hope you've found it all interesting overall…See you next chapter.


	12. Episode 35: The End of Days

Well, I hope the like zero people still reading this fanfic are enjoying it…It's a pain to write sometimes, with me having to update other fanfics with higher priority…

I should really just invest my energy in one fanfic and just stop making so many other fanfic responsibilities…

But eh, whatever, I love making new fanfics…eheeheh…

Anyway, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 35**

_**Invasion of Innocence**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Computer Room**

Ritsuko Akagi sighed as she typed into her laptop, peering at the MAGI wistfully.

"Am I doing something wrong, something silly? I told myself I'd never let stupidity and men come into the way of logic and science, but I was weak…I'll save my soul soon enough anyway…"

She stared at Caspar and sighed, whispering as she made her way out.

"See you soon...mother."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Kouzou leaned in towards Gendo Ikari as he sat in his usual position, hands folded in front of his face.

"The old men…Capturing the MAGI is only the first wave. The bastard's goal is to take over headquarters and directly capture the two EVAs that are left."

Gendo nodded ever so slightly, responding in a tone only Kouzou could hear.

"Yes, Lilith, and also Adam, are in our hands."

"No wonder the old men are so worried."

Suddenly the screens around the control room began to flash green, odd klaxons echoing throughout the chambers.

Maya typed rapidly on her keyboard, nodding almost in pride.

"Dr. Akagi is amazing! The MAGI invasion has been stopped. B7-type defense system has been executed. There's no way we can be invaded for the next 62 hours."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Munich, Germany**

The obelisks stood solemnly in the darkness, their voices echoing against the invisible walls of the almost pitch-black chamber, the only lights being the small flashing displays of "Sound-Only" on the obelisks as well as queer numbers and letters.

"Ikari applied the 666 protection program on the MAGI system. It is not easy to get through that."

"Looks like we'll have to cease contact with the MAGI."

"Indeed, we had intended to solve this peacefully, a simple show of force and the complete securing of the MAGI system…But they have proved to be stubborn and foolish, revert to the original plan; destroy the entire headquarters of the NERV organization immediately!"

"Yes, the reinforcements are already on their way, despite the change in plan, we did not direct them to turn away, they should be at their target in approximately ten seconds."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Above NERV Headquarters**

Naota Kiriyama stared down on the ground below, not exactly sure why he was being deployed yet. No Evangelions were in sight, and he was under strict orders to only attack enemy Evangelions, the other enemy units would be destroyed by the JSDDF land army.

He and the other nine mass-produced Evangelions glided high above NERV Headquarters, their wings sending them slowly and gently towards their inevitable landing.

He sighed, leaning back in his entry plug, staring at the keyboard in front of him. From this custom base unit, Evangelion 14, he could, theoretically control and command the nine white Evangelion without fail, sending them down to assault the base when the final word was given.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Outside NERV Headquarters**

Hundreds of commandos dressed in dark black pajamas ala Viet Cong began to flood out of the bushes, all of them armed with light assault weapons and a multitude of other necessities for close and urban combat.

They had orders, leave no man alive.

And as professionals, they were most definitely going to stick to their promises and duties.

Dozens of VTOLs hovered around the area, while the booming sound of tank and artillery treads could be heard for miles.

Then, a single order, and the JSDDF rained down fiery hell on the earth.

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 35**

**_Crumbling Egos/End of Days_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Maya and the rest of the bridge crew gasped as almost a quarter of the screens in front of them erupted into static.

"Relay Stations 6 to 17 have gone silent!"

"A huge army of enemies is attacking the outer defense line!"

Ritsuko entered, having just come back from the computer room, her eyes widening as she heard the technicians.

"So…then the final enemy is humanity…"

Misato turned, her voice echoing in the control room in a commanding tone.

"Everyone go to First Level Battle Status!"

Maya gasped, whispering to Makoto.

"Battle status? But the enemy isn't an angel! It's human!"

"Yeah, but I don't think the enemy's going to give you the same consideration…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

A tall, lean man in a NERV uniform stood solemnly at the gate entrance, yawning.

_I wonder when I'm going to get a promotion; goddamit…This crap is so boring…_

Suddenly his cell phone rang and he picked it up, answering quickly.

"Yes, this is Lieutenant Takeno. What is it? An enemy inva-"

Takeno let out a choking gurgle as the knife slide across his neck, the JSDDF Special Operations commando moving forward past the dying body, not taking a second glance.

Behind him, dozens of commandos dressed in black rushed past, armed with submachine guns, missiles slamming down all around them on NERV Headquarters.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

"First gateway can not be used!"

"The west storage room is on fire!"

"The invading army has entered at the first level!"

Misato spun around as the control room erupted with the flashing lights of the screens all around them, blaring sirens and alarms ringing all around.

"The army attacking the west side is a decoy; if the real goal is to take over the Evangelions…They will be going after the pilots for sure. Where are Asuka, Shinji, and Rei?"

"Affirmative…let me see…"

Maya began typing rapidly on her keyboard.

"Where's the Second Child?"

"In recovery room 303."

Misato sighed as the video feed of the Asuka's silent, comatose face appeared in front of them.

"I don't care, put her in Evangelion Unit 02. "

"But-"

Suddenly Maya's objection was interrupted by an eery sound that seemed like heavy breathing. Projected all around the chambers was the sound of a familiar foice.

"_I'm so fucked up…"_

"What was that! Is Shinji in there? What's going on?"

"Not sure, we can't reach the communication system in that room…"

"Hmm…Well, go ahead and put her in Unit 02, if Shinji's there too, for whatever reasone, then we can luckily put him in Evangelion Unit 01…"

"But her synchronization with Evangelion Unit 02 hasn't improved yet…"

"Yes, but she and Shinji are in more danger hanging around there, they're both safer within their plug suits and Evangelion."

"Affirmative."

"After we've protected Asuka, hide EVA-02 at the underground storage room. Although it will be discovered immediately, it's better they shoot at it than her, until we manage to get them into their Evangelion. Where's Rei?"

"Couldn't find her. Unable to locate any signs of her since the incident with the final angel…"

"She will be killed if we don't act... Find her, quickly."  
"No sign of her at all…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

Rei floated silently in the huge tube of LCL, her face listless and emotionless, her eyes distant.

_Today…the final day has come…for me to prove my existence, for me to achieve my purpose…Ikari..._

She sighed.

_But then, why do I feel this strange feeling when I think of his son? It makes me feel dizzy and sick…I do not understand…I cannot…I…_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

"EVA-02 landed in tunnel number eight. Stabilized at column seven."

Misato: Launch EVA-01 immediately afterwards. Tell me, have the pilots been deployed yet?

"No…we haven't managed to get them yet…There are no nurses or orderlies left in the hospital, and both of them, even Shinji seem horribly comatose, they're not moving at all."

"Dammit…I'll go myself…they're the most important assets the NERV organization possess…"

Misato suddenly felt slightly guilty for calling the pilots she almost considered her children, "assets".

"Second Level has been locked down entirely. All non-offensive forces, retreat from level 87. "

"Underground Level Three has been taken over. They're currently invading Level Two."

Kouzou sighed, leaning back towards Gendo Ikari, who was as calm and collected as ever.

"They are attacking level by level. It is only a matter of time before they take us over completely."

Gendo did not seem to directly respond to Kouzou's statement, instead standing and looking solemn, pushing his dark shades back up the edge of his nose.

"Fuyutsuki-sensei, take care of things here."

"I understand. Say hi to Yui for me…"

"Second Level, no response. Control Room Seventy Six, no contact. Single-track train Number Fifty Two destroyed."

Aoba sighed, staring at his console.

_No wonder, I guess it won't be to long, until everyone has been killed_

"This is horrible. Even the damn angels were easier than this."

"Level Three, Area B has been invaded. No way to defend. Area F has enemies too. Entire area has been taken over."

Misato nodded slowly and thoughtfully, weighing her options.

"Totally seal off Level Three, as well. Offensive teams, retreat. Release bakelite into all the entrances leading to Section Eight Hundred and Three."

"Affirmative."

"Hopefully this will slow down the enemy. "

" Major Katsuragi, pipe number Forty Seven has been cut. Impossible to enter now. If that's so, Shinji and Asuka will be cut off very soon…"

She stood, turning to Makoto and speaking in a commanding voice.

"Completely seal off Level 3, as well. Any security teams still alive should be ordered to retreat. Release bakelite into all the entrances leading to Section 803."

Shigeru nodded.

"Affirmative"

_I have to bring them back _

She pulled out her service revolver, loading it; completely sure of what she would have to do now.

She began to make her way out the Control Room as practically all the technicians stared at her with pleading eyes, like little children afraid of the dark.

"All non-offensive staff please avoid close combat. The enemies are professionals, if you cannot fight them, it is better to surrender."

Inside Misato knew this was not true, surrender was impossible, the JSDDF had been slaughtering unarmed NERV scientists and technicians by the dozens. Perhaps it would've been better to tell them to fight to the death…but it no longer mattered.

She took one last look at the Control Room, moving closer and whispering into Makoto's ear.

"Sorry, take care of things here"

Makoto nodded slowly, his eyes tired but determined.

"Sure."

* * *

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_

* * *

_

Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter Twelve…Sorry for those few who're reading, but I take longer with updating Fate of Destruction…it can just be such a weird bore sometimes, compared to my other stuff like Neon Genesis Evangelion: Madness…

Well, hope you've found it all interesting overall…See you next chapter.


	13. Episode 36: Saints and Sinners

Not much new, it's been a long time since I've updated…Like I said before:

Well, I hope the like zero people still reading this fanfic are enjoying it…It's a pain to write sometimes, with me having to update other fanfics with higher priority…

I should really just invest my energy in one fanfic and just stop making so many other fanfic responsibilities…

But eh, whatever, I love making new fanfics…eheeheh…

Anyway, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu Anata  
Sotto Fureru mono  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
Sono senaka ni wa  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
Yobareru asa ga kuru  
Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru  
Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru  
Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
Sono yume ni mezameta toki  
Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
Megami nante narenai mama  
Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 36**

_**Memento Mori**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Shinji Ikari fell to his knees, sobbing like a child, the feeling of that shameful substance still on his hands, almost as if were begging Asuka for mercy, begging her for forgiveness.

"Asuka…Asuka…I'm sorry…I…Please…Don't leave me! Asuka! Forgive me."

"Yeah kid, forgive me for this too. It's not personal."

Shinji stiffened at the gruff unfamiliar voice and looked out of the corner of his eyes, noticing a JSSDF officer with a handgun at his hip, reaching for his communicator and speaking into it.

"Second and Third Children found. Will proceed to eliminate."

Shinji Ikari's eyes widened, his hands reaching out behind him to grasp one of the many syringes at Asuka's bedside, the officer not looking at him, reaching calmly for his pistol as he spoke into his communicator.

_Third Child! Third Child! No…no…no more of that…I won't pilot…I can't…But…I won't let them kill her either!_

"Roger that, Second and Third Children located."

Shinji Ikari rose, the comatose female form behind him seeming to fuel a new fire in his soul, and his eyes, oh his cerulean eyes, now swirling with a look of defiant anger.

"Don't call me that! My name is Shinji Ikari! Don't you ever call me anything else!"

The officer turned around with a yelp, drawing his pistol just in time to see Shinji Ikari's wrathful eyes.

A scream, and a gunshot.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Munich, Germany**

The obelisks stood solemnly in the darkness, their voices echoing against the invisible walls of the almost pitch-black chamber, the only lights being the small flashing displays of "Sound-Only" on the obelisks as well as queer numbers and letters.

"The Children have been located."

"Eliminated?"

"Indeed, it seems so. Memento Mori, as they say…"

"Yes, give the release orders to the completed line for good measure. The base must be completely annihilated."

"Indeed…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Above NERV Headquarters**

Naota Kiriyama's eyes widened as the console in front of him began to flash, typing rapidly at the keyboard to make sure the nine other mass-produced Evangelions were still under his manual control, sighing in relief as he noticed that the alert was simply his release orders to begin the assault.

His eyes widened, and he hesitated, looking down and realizing that there weren't any deployed enemy Evangelions in sight.

_What? Is this meant to be a slaughter?_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Misato Katsuragi approached the door quietly, her pistol raised in front of her, dreading the fact that there were no noises coming from the hospital room. All around her, dead doctors and nurses, burning medical equipment.

_Those...monsters…_

Suddenly, she heard a sob from behind the closed door and stiffened, not sure whether to be relieve or even more apprehensive, reaching out with her trembling hand to swing open the door and reveal what had become of her charges.

Shinji Ikari lay on his knees on the floor, a puddle of blood soaking his blank pants, and next to him lay a dead man who seemed to be wearing the clothes of a JSSDF Officer, a brutal wound on his slit throat.

"S-Shinji?"

Shinji was motionless and silent, though certainly alive, quietly clutching his stomach, revealing no looks of pain or consternation, simply staring down at the blood-soaked floor, apparently the blood of the dead officer.

Then, Misato's eyes noticed an even more startling sight.

Asuka Langley Sohryu's delicate face was turned over, staring directly at her with a clear cognizance.

Those weak blue eyes flitted from Katsuragi down to the kneeling Ikari, and back, and then closed as if too tired to digest any of it.

Misato broke the silence first, feeling the urgency of it all, the madness, and explosions shaking the base around them.

She reached forward, sobbing and embracing Shinji in a loving hug, helping the weak young man up.

"Shinji…Shinji…We need to get you both out of here…Please…Can you stand?"

Shinji simply stared down at the dead man on the floor, the man he'd killed with his own eyes, a look of child-like shock and then resignation on his face.

"Shinji…you had no choice…Please! Help me lift Asuka!"

Shinji simply complied, not speaking a word at all, helping with Asuka's legs as Misato took the Second Child's other side, the both of them beginning to slowly lift the young red-head out of the hospital room and towards the open elevator at the end of the infirmary.

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Episode 36**

_**Thanatos/Nihil**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

They quickly made their way to the end of the hallway, Misato and Shinji hefting the light and sickly Asuka Langley Sohryu towards the elevator entrance, Shinji using his left arm and shoulder to carry her slim legs, the ones he had gawked at so many times back then, his right hand at his stomach.

Suddenly, Misato jerked back, right at the open elevator door, noticing Shinji had stopped moving forward, instead opting to lay the Second Child on the elevator floor and kiss her on the cheek.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

She seemed to turn her weak head over to him, her pale lips parting for a second, though Misato couldn't be sure what had or hadn't been said, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Shinji? What're you-"

Shinji smiled sadly at her, stepping out of the elevator and pressing the button to activate it.

"I'm…sorry Misato."

She had one last glance of his pained face as the armored doors shut with a crash and the elevator hurtled towards its destination.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Makoto flailed down onto the ground in a rain of blood, the bullet cleanly passing through his throat and into a wall.

He landed on his back, beside Maya, who let out a bloodcurdling scream, crouching down and dropping her weapon, which she hadn't fired yet anyway.

Makoto simply stared ahead, up towards where the sky would've been, emitting a gurgling sound as his body trembled and his dull eyes dilated.

Maya sobbed, shaking her head in disbelief as the technicians around her fell one by one. Most of the minor technicians had already been killed, and she could hear that the sporadic gunfire resisting the JSSDF forces was already much quieter, and getting quieter by the minute.

Slowly but surely, the enemy troops were making their way into the control room.

Maya turned her head, gazing sadly at the bodies around her.

_The only one…the only one…_

Suddenly an exploding noise came from behind her and she spun around, only to cough and gag at a great influx of smoke, no type of poison, just a great cloud of smoke, blurring the entire control room.

She could hear footsteps close by, hard commanding claps of boot against metal platform, and she crouched down, trying to hold back her whimpers and squinting her eyes through the treacherous, impassable smoke.

Slowly the smoke began to dissipate and clear, she realized she'd barely moved from her original position, instead blundering about in the murky smoke cover.

She looked down, realizing she was looking at the polished boots of a soldier, polished except for the occasional blood stain.

Maya shook, in disbelief, and slowly looked up to lock eyes with a man dressed in the uniform of a JSSDF officer.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Shinji Ikari fell to his knees, slowly coughing and hacking on the ground, noticing the blood in his saliva.

He fell onto his side, sighing as he felt the blood from the bullet wound in his gut slowly soaking into his shirt.

_The officer screamed as the screaming young man slashed at his throat, firing off his pistol once into the charging pilot's stomach, though it seemed to do nothing to stop the mad adrenaline that fueled the pilot as he leapt brutally upon the JSSDF man._

He bit his lip, feeling the pain waning and then rising in his stomach, remembering her eyes and his sin.

"I'm…sorry Asuka…"

_Shinji clenched his fists, trying to drive away the pain in his stomach as he helped move Asuka with Misato, then to the older woman's evident surprise, lay the Second Child in the elevator._

_He bent down, staring at Asuka's delicate face and realizing this would be the last time he'd glimpse it. It seemed impossible to him, improbable, unfair, mad, insane, but it seemed painfully true. This would be the last time._

_Before he could understand what he'd done, his delicate lips had reached out to place a simple kiss on the young girl's cheek, and he turned to whisper in her ear._

"_I love you, Asuka…I'm sorry…"_

_He heard her voice muttering something weakly in his ear, though at this point he attributed it all to hallucination_

"_Shinji…you…idiot…"._

_It sounded like Asuka as always, depreciatory, but he could feel a strong sense of caring and love in that sentence. It wasn't enraged; it seemed sorrowful and tired, but surprisingly kind._

_He rose, trying to ignore Misato's puzzled face and the fact that he'd never see her again, or anyone else for that matter. _

"_Shinji? What're you-"_

_He realized now he'd never really been alone…He realized that he would miss them all, miss Misato, and that red-haired demon most of all…_

"_I'm sorry, Misato."_

_Shinji stepped clear of the elevator, slowly pressing the activation button and turning with sorrowful eyes to stare at Misato's shocked and gasping face just before the armored doors closed shut tightly._

There hadn't been any hope for him anyway.

"I'm sorry…Misato…I'd only have been…burden…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Sargeant Mekira Kouzou of the JSDDF force sighed and stared at the woman's pleading face as she raised her arms.

"Please…we…I…I have no weapons…I'm unarmed…please…mercy…for the love of God, we're both hu-"

Kouzou simply raised his pistol and fired it once in the short-haired female technician's gut, and then simply turned around as she fell to the ground with a bloody yelp.

He holstered his pistol and peered around in numb satisfaction at the mangled control room.

_Orders…are orders…_

_

* * *

_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_

* * *

_

Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter Thirteen…Sorry for those few who're reading, but I take longer with updating Fate of Destruction…

But I'll try to keep this and other fanfics more updated as we reach the approaching endgame. Heheh.

Well, hope you've found it all interesting overall…See you next chapter.


End file.
